What Just Happened?
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Somehow, Kaiba and Shizuka switched bodies. Isn't this gonna be fun? Rated T for profanity and graphic details about the anatomy of man and woman.
1. Advance Lit With Maximillion Pegasus

**Hello everyone! hello to old and new readers of mine! so this is a side project i'll be doing with my little sister, Igirisu-chan! Ingirisu-chan, say hello!**

**Igirisu-chan: I will say hi when i want to...Which is now Hi guys! How's it going? Er... well this is my first story that is being posted so please take care of me \(^o^)/ and don't send me flames. I'm just a kid WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT? TT-TT So anyway yeah...**

**LadyRistu: Ok, let me take the time to explain how's it gonna work. The following chapter is written by me, and the next chapter will be written by Igirisu-chan. So this story is about how Kaiba and Shizuka somehow trade bodies. They not only realize how difficult their lives are, but they also learn hardships of being a man and a woman(haha, this gonna be some crazy ass shit!) and the rest...we decided not to spoil it for you guys...ur gonna hafta keep reading! ok, ready? **

**Both: ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Igirisu-chan: Yesh i have the honor to say a disclaimer! So um... The following is a fan-based parody (lol it's...not a parody? I dunno what the hell this is) Yu-gi-oh! franchise is owned by Kazuki Takahashi PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. (YEAH i did it!)**

It was the first day of school at Domino High, and already there was a problem…

We won't just TELL you, dear reader, we will just show you…

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to homeroom! My name is Maximillion Pegasus; I decided to retire from Industrial Illusions and decided to become your Advance Literature teacher!" Said, yes, it IS the Pegasus you know and love.

"SAY WHAT?!" Yelled Anzu and she wasn't the only one reacting like this. Yugi, Honda(yeah, somehow he made it in to Advance Literature)Otoji, Haga, RYuzaki , Mai and Kaiba were making a WTF face. You see the problem here? This class is filled with dumbass children.

Pegasus decided to ignore the kids' reactions and continued on, "Before we begin, I would like for every one of you to introduce yourselves! I want us to be all comfortable with each other, and enjoy the year, shall we? Ok, I'll start first."

Pegasus took a deep breath and said, "So my name is Maximillion Pegasus and I already mentioned that I retired from Industrial Illusions to become you AL teacher! Initially, I wanted to teach elementary school because I adore the small children…"

"Heheh, that explains a lot!" snickered Haga and so did Ryuzaki.

"Hey Shit-Head and Fuck-face, if you guys want to say something about Pegasus, say it to my face!" Said Otogi glaring at Haga and Ryuzaki.

"Thank you, Otogi," Pegasus said smiling at him, then he muttered, "At least there is ONE decent high school student… as I was saying, I wanted to teach in elementary school but alas you can't teach the small kids to understand the beauty of Shakespeare," he said.

Pegasus paused for a moment and then he said, "Well, I like to draw, I love cartoons! Especially Toon Town. My favorite food is wine and gorgonzola cheese. And…I think that's it. We'll start off by roll call, as I call your name stand up and introduce yourselves just like I did." Pegasus turned to his desk and grabbed the attendance roster.

"Um, ex-excuse me," Said a soft voice.

Everyone turned to the door and saw Shizuka Jonouchi standing in the doorway, looking shyly at everyone and twiddling her fingers.

"Why hello sweetheart!" cooed Pegasus, "Is there something you need? Are you looking for your big brother or sister?"

The timid girl shook her head, "Actually…I'm…" she began and then Pegasus suddenly understood, "Oh that's right!" Pegasus exclaimed, "Well come on in! Don't be shy!" he gestured for the poor girl to come in.

"Holy Shit she's hot!" said one of the male students.

"I'd tap THAT!" said another.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU HORNY BASTARDS!" yelled Pegasus, and then he muttered under his breath, "And THIS is one of the reasons I hate older kids!" seriously, it's like the older they are, the more stupider they get.

Then he cleared his throat and said, "This year we will have a VERY special student among us! She's only a freshman but she scored so high on her entrance exams that she was placed under Advance senior high school classes!" he turned to Shizuka, "Since your already up here, why don't you introduce yourself?" he said gently.

Shizuka nodded and said very shyly, "He-hello…" she blushed.

Everyone in the room went wild.

"AWWWW!"

"She's SO cute!"

"Come on, you can do it!"

"SHUT UP AND LET HER TALK!" Pegasus yelled, "Go on, honey…take a deep breath…"

"My…my name's Shizuka…Jo-Jonouchi…nice to met you all," she said, she covered her face, everyone could see her hands shaking.

"Well, there you have it. This is Shizuka Jonouchi…such a timid little bird…so where are we going to place you?" Pegasus said looking around, he saw several boys looking a little TOO eager to have Shizuka sitting next to them. He narrowed his eyes…there's no way IN HELL he was going to let such an innocent girl sit next to those dumbasses.

He noticed Kaiba sitting in his desk, typing on his laptop, he didn't seem to notice that class had started. In fact, he didn't seem to notice anything at ALL.

"KAIBA-BOY! Why don't you set next to Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus said.

Kaiba glanced up from his laptop and glared at Pegasus, "GO get into your new seat! Yeah, next to Kaiba-boy! Don't worry he won't bite!" Pegasus said then he glared at Kaiba and said, "He BETTER not,"

Shizuka sat down in her seat; she seemed much more comfortable sitting in a desk rather than being on the spotlight.

Shizuka began to place her things into her desk, as she was placing her notebooks and textbooks in her desk her pencil fell and rolled towards Kaiba's feet.

"U-um, ex-excuse me? Kaiba? Can…can you…please?" Shizuka said softly.

Kaiba ignored her and continued typing on his laptop. Shizuka sighed and looked away, "Never mind," she said softly.

"AW NO HE DIDN'!" yelled Mai, who sat next to Shizuka.

"Bitch, you better pick up her pencil!" Mai said glaring at Kaiba.

"N-no! Tha-that's ok, Mai! I can get it later!" Shizuka said.

"HELL NO! You asked this bastard nicely! The LEAST he can do is at least roll it back!" Mai said.

Pegasus noticing the commotion, looked up, "Is there a problem?" he said.

"Ah, no! Nothing's wrong!" Shizuka said.

"HELL YES there's something wrong! The problem is Kaiba's a bitch!" Mai said glaring at Kaiba.

Pegasus glared at the lot, "I won't be having any potty mouths in here, Miss Kujaku!" Pegasus said sternly.

Mai only crossed her arms across her chest and looked away defiantly.

Shizuka looked at the desk shyly.

"Kaiba?" Pegasus said coldly.

Kaiba looked up.

"Are you causing problems for Miss Jonouchi? Because if you are…" Pegasus grabbed Shizuka's pencil off the floor, and held it up to his face, the unsharpened part of the pencil facing upwards, "THIS is what's going to happen to your head…"

He took out a hand held pencil sharpener and began to sharpen Shizuka's pencil and as he did, he glared at Kaiba and said, "There goes your head! You like that?! I'm grinding it! I'm tearing you to shreds!"

Kaiba stared at Pegasus curiously as if he lost his mind, "No," Kaiba said coldly, "There IS no problem here," he turned to Shizuka and smirked, "Miss Jonouchi and I are going to be friends…"

Shizuka saw an evil glint in his eye, and Shizuka gasped.

Pegasus didn't seem to trust Kaiba, he glared at Kaiba and said, "I hope you are…"

**LadyRitsu: So Kaiba and Shizuka already have some SHizzAY! **

**Igirisu-chan: Yeah...wait what's shizzay? Anyway so man isn't this going to be one interesting Advanced Lit. class? Am I right? Yes? No? Maybe? Ok thats cool.**

**Anyways...read n' review!**


	2. Intro to the Idiots!

**Igirisu-chan: Hey guys so like this is my chapter! So in this chapter we are introducing our characters who are going to be in this Advance Lit. class. Let's just say we got some interesting classmates here. Heh. **

**LadyRitsu: yea...many of you are probably wondering WHEN is Kaiba and Shizuka gonna make the body switch...we will get there! just be patient! So just sit back, and Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Igirisu-chan: (heh i get to do the dizclaimer again) So er... Yu-Gi-Oh is not owned by us. i Mean come on i wouldn't make up characters like this...or will I? So anyway please support the official release...i guess.**

After that whole DRAMA BOMB moment, Pegasus decided just to finish roll call as any normal teacher would have done.

"Moving on with Roll Call. Mister Haga seeing that you are first, go ahead and introduce yourself." Said Pegasus.

Insector Haga stood up and pushed up his glasses. "My name is Insector Haga and I like insects and my favorite color is green." Then he sat down.

Pegasus stared at Haga for a moment, "Is that all you're going to say? Nothing else? Seriously? Nothing else?"

Insector just shook his head. Pegasus just sighed. "Moving on then. Mister Honda, you're next now introduce yourself."

(Honda in advanced Literature? Man this is crazy. Who would have thought that Honda was smart)

Hiroto Honda stood up and smiled. "Hello my name is Hiroto Honda. I'm head of the clean-up committee…"

"LAME!" Then you could hear the snickering which was cut off by Pegasus's sharp glare. Honda looked toward his friends who looked embarrassed and Yugi gave Honda and encouraging smile.

"…and my favorite food is okonomiyaki." With that Honda sat down feeling embarrassed for himself.

Pegasus sighed, already knowing that he was going to have a tough year with these high school retards. He looked toward the attendance sheet and saw that Shizuka was next.

"Miss Jonouchi it seems that you are next but as seeing that you already introduced yourself we'll just move on with Mister Kaiba-boy. Kaiba please introduce yourself."

Seto Kaiba slammed his laptop shut and stood up to glare at everyone. Everyone was feeling nervous since they already know that Kaiba has a temper and is well known to be a total asshole sometimes.

"As you already know my name is Seto Kaiba." He said in his usual cocky voice and with a glare as if he was daring anyone to say something stupid, but they all remained quiet and he sat down.

Pegasus, already annoyed with the students and their lame introductions wasn't about to let Kaiba off the hook.

"Mister Kaiba I said to introduce yourself and give us a brief information about yourself. Not everyone here knows who you are and might not even care, but still an introduction now don't make this a major grade now."

Kaiba stood back up glaring at Pegasus. "My name is Seto Kaiba and I'm CEO of Kaiba Corp." And sat back down opening back his laptop and begins typing again.

Pegasus sighed and decided to accept that since he knows that is the most Kaiba-boy will give him all day and maybe all year.

"Yes. Yes excellent introduction Kaiba. Now let's move on. Miss Kujaku your next, please introduce yourself." Asked Pegasus hoping Mai will give a better introduction than the other so far.

Mai stood and got tons of wolf whistles.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH SEXY LADY" said one of the stupid students trying to make a reference to Oppa Gandam Style.

Pegasus slammed a textbook against the desk. "Don't you dare make references of that song in here or any of your trash called music! Unless it either Bach or Chopin. Now Miss Kujaku please proceed."

Mai stood up and smiled at everyone. "Hello my name is Mai Kujaku. I like to go shopping and my favorite food is Penne all''arrabbiata. My least favorite food is Durian. By the way guys, my birthday is on November 20th so I'll be expecting gifts from everyone. My blood type is O. And…."

"Ok. Miss Mayasaki your next." Said Pegasus trying to get on with it since they don't have all day.

"Did you just interrupt me?" asked Mai angrily.

"Yes I did. Miss Mayasaki please introduce yourself." Said Pegasus.

Mai sat down and crossed her arms and glared at him.

Anzu Mayasaki stood up and cleared her throat. "Hello everyone my name is Anzu Mayasaki. My favorite food is Ramen. And if you need any help with anything I will be willing to help to anyone who tries." She smiled and sat down.

Finally someone with a good introduction. Pegasus moved on with roll call. "Mister Muto your next."

Yugi stood up "Hello everyone my name is Yugi Muto…"

"Oh my goodness! It's the King of Card Games! He's better than Kaiba!"

There was a slight pause as everyone all stared at Kaiba nervously hoping he won't blow his top off. Kaiba was typing away and oblivious to the comment, everyone sighed they were safe….for now.

"Well my favorite food is hamburgers and I like to play card games." Yugi smiled and sat down.

"Yes interesting. Moving on Mister Otoji your next." Said Pegasus trying to finish with the introductions.

Ryuji stood up and winked at Shizuka who just stared blankly at him. "Hello my name Ryuji Otoji…"

"Kyaaaaahhhh!" screamed the fan girls in the class.

_Oh God not another popular boy,_ Thought Pegusas.

"Yes and my favorite food is Chinese Cuisine I hope you remember that ladies" He looked at Shizuka again who just gave him a blank look.

" Next is Mister Ryuzaki" Pegasus said and feeling relieved since he was the last one on the roster.

Dinosaur stood up "My name is…."

BEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!

"Well that's the end of class I will see you guys tomorrow." With that, Pegusas left the room and everyone got up to enjoy their break.

"MY NAME IS DINOSAUR RYUZAKI!" Dinosaur looked around to see that no one was in class, but Kaiba who was busily typing away and not paying attention. Dinosaur sighed and decided to find his buddies.

**LadyRistu: Pegasus doesn't give a shit about his students, eh?**

**Igirisu-chan: Nah he doesn't i mean his a flippin millionaire or billionaire he doesn't have to be there. I mean come on i bet he was just bored and decided to do this job. For Society!**

**LadyRistu: Man, FUCK society! J/k! anyways! Read n' review!**

**Igirisu-chan: Oh and guys please be nice I'm only a kid please take care of me... **


	3. An Unwanted Lesson

**LadyRistu: Hey guys! MY TURN! This is mah chapta! just be patient guys! we will get to the switch soon!**

**Igirisu-chan: Hey guys so hope you guys are having fun cuz i am...i am right?**

**LadyRistu: Yeah, this chapter was very confusing but very fun to write about! And we hope u enjoy it as well...and not get lost! ENjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: WE DON't OWN YU-GI-OH! ANd we DON't own the solar system...(you'll get it later...)**

AS soon as they reached into the hallway, Yugi and the gang met up with Jonouchi.

"Hey guys, how's was homeroom?" Jou asked

"We got Pegasus to teach our class!" Honda said.

"SAY WHAT?" Exclaimed Jou.

"Yes Tsuya! Pegasus is teaching our class!" piped up Shizuka.

Jonouchi smiled at his little sister and said, "So how was it? Did ya like it?"

Shizuka smiled and said, "Yes, I did."

"Shizuka already in deep shit with Kaiba," Mai said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Jou yelled enraged, he looked around the hallways, "Where's dat bastard? I NEED TO KILL HIM!"

Honda and Otoji held him back, "Calm down, Jou" Anzu said, "The last thing we need is for you to get suspended on the first week of school. As much as we dislike Kaiba…"

"I think Kaiba's ok," Yugi said.

"As MUCH as we think Kaiba is the possible biological son of Satan himself, it's not worth getting into trouble, Jou," Anzu said, who didn't hear what Yugi said.

"But! But dat DOUCHEBAG!" Jou whined.

Anzu shook her head, "I MEAN it Jou! As much as we HATE him, you can't…."

"But Kaiba's cool…" Yugi said softly.

"…get into trouble, it's not worth it," Anzu finished, again, not realizing what Yugi had just said.

"And besides, I'm ok, Tsuya! See?" Shizuka raised both her hands to show her brother that she was ok.

Jonouchi's lower lip trembled, his eyes becoming teary he gave his sister a bear hug, "Aw, Shizuka! You're just da best! You're just da best!"(SISTER COMPLEX!)

Shizuka laughed as he brother embraced her.

"So how was your first day of school?" Asked Yugi.

Jonouchi smiled and said, "It was easy! I have P.E first period! And guess who's our NEW gym teacher?" he paused to see everyone's reactions and then he said, "Ryota Kajiki! Fish Boy!"

"What? But why did he sign up to be our new gym teacher?" Honda asked. Jonouchi shrugged, and said, "Who cares? As long as I get an A in P.E!"

Anzu looked at her watch, "Guys we should be heading back to class…"

"Yeah, we should," Otoji said.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Jonouchi and went back into their classroom.

LATERS….

Kajiki suddenly busted into their classroom. He caused such a commotion that even Kaiba looked up from his laptop.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kajiki said dramatically, "Don't be alarmed! But one of you boys is a straight-up DUMBASS!"

Everyone looked at each other, and then they looked blankly back at Kajiki, who continued, "I saw one of you boys trying to stick your DINGLES INSIDE A GIRL'S LADY-BERRY!" he yelled(what kind of vocabulary is that?).

"What?" Everyone exclaimed, clueless.

Pegasus, who was busy reading a comic book, looked up and said, "Oh! Am I supposed to be concerned?"

No one answered, so Pegasus continued to read he said dismissively, "That's very wrong boys," he flipped to the next page, "Very wrong indeed,"

Everyone turned to look back at Kajiki who looks flustered and said, "Seriously? Don't act like you don't know! Someone was trying to STICK THEIR POPSICLE UP INTO A GIRL'S SUNDAE!" he roared.

More blank looks(Do any one you know what he's trying to say?).

Kajiki rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighs, "Alright, I'm going to go Medieval on you guys…someone…was trying to STICK THEIR DRAGON….INTO A GIRL'S SACRED CAVE!"

Even more blank looks, except for Kaiba, whose eyes were slowly widen into realization and his cheeks turned into a light shade of pink(What the…? Seriously? Kaiba got THAT analogy out of all the OTHERS? How typical).

"No one got it?" Kajiki said looking surprised, he took a deep breath, "Ok, I'm going VERY blunt and graphic with this…POKEY…someone was trying to stick their POKEY…into a girl's bento box!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHH!" went the whole class (except Shizuka, who was still clueless) and they all truned to Otoji(SO they got THAT analogy? Mankind is doomed!).

Otoji looked at everyone flabbergasted, "Ok! I may be hot! But there's NO WAY I would do THAT behind the gym! I would pick a place that's MUCH more sexier and initiate!" he said.

"Oh yeah….true.."

"Sound like the Otoji we know…"

Everyone nodded and muttered their agreement.

"You guys need to learn the consequences of what happens when you stick your pencil into a girl's sharpener!" Said Kajiki.

At this, Pegasus finally looked up from his comic book, "I couldn't agree more, Coach Kajiki. Go ahead…" he gestured Kajiki to the chalk board, "Be my guest and teach these brats about life,"

"No, no! We're good!" said one kid.

"Yeah, we go this already!" said another.

"I INSIST!" said Pegasus in a very scary voice. Everyone got quiet.

Kajiki nodded, turned to the board, grabbed a chalk, "This," he draws a crappily drawn rocket, "…is a man's rocket!" he turns to the class, who gives him a puzzled look,

"AND this…!" Kajiki draws a huge crappy circle, "…is a woman's black hole…"

Everyone looks nervously at each other wondering where the heck Kajiki is going with this (we're worried too).

"So a man decides to sticks his rocket…" he draws arrows from the rocket into the circle, "…into the black hole….and it explodes!" he draws swigley lines around the circle to show that it is exploding.

"And once it explodes the nebula is formed!" he draws another circle within the circle, "And it's starts to gather gasses, dust, ANY element that is in the solar system…" he draws more circles, lines, dots within the smaller circle.

"And for NINE months! NINE MONTHS!...a planet is formed!" Kajiki draws another circle away from the rocket and the circle.

"…and soon the man and the woman realize the consequences of raising a planet!" Kajiki says dramatically, "Because they soon realize that THIS planet has a mind of its own!" He draws a curved line and draws a circle on the line.

He draws several lines within the circle and says, "You see that? It has a crazy mind! It's mind is going everywhere!"

"Instead of rotating slow and steady it goes too fast and you're always telling it TO SLOW DOWN! But it doesn't! Your planet is soon lost within the solar system…" he pauses and his lower lip trembles.

Everyone looks a little confused, Kajiki takes a deep breath and continues, "…and soon, both the man and the woman realize that they no longer want to deal with the planet…"

"But unfortunately for them…" Kajiki draws two more circles, "Two more planets come out of the black hole…"

"And there's already problems with those two new planets..! The first one doesn't rotate clock-wise like it's supposed to! Instead, it rotates COUNTER-CLOCKWISE!" he draws two arrows going into two different directions, "And the other one, instead of rotating on it's axis and goes around in a year, it goes within a month!"

Kajiki stopped and glares at the students and says, "I hope you all now learn what happens when a man sticks his rocket into a lady's black hole!"

Pegasus claps and everyone was left confused. What the heck was that?

"Bravo! Coach Kajiki! That was a very moving lesson!" Pegasus says. Kajiki bows and leaves the classroom.

Anzu turns and gives a Yugi a what-just-happened look. Yugi just shrugs.

Honda kept his eyes on the chalk board and repeated under his breath what Kajiki just said, trying to figure out what he was saying.

Mai was filing her nails.

Kaiba was typing into his laptop (he stopped listening in the middle of the story).

Otoji looked confused, and Shizuka started to draw. She smiled at her bunnies and her hearts.

Haga and Ryuzaki were both staring blankly at the sky, they were daydreaming.

The rest just decided to get the image out of their mind.

**LadyRistu: Weird first day huh?**

**Igirisu-chan: Man that was confusing i dont even know whats was going on anymore i mean like what?**

**LadyRistu: but it will make sense somehow...somehow! if you believe! Anywyas!**

**Both: READ N' Review!**


	4. A VERY Sexy Lady

**LadyRistu: Wassup ya'll? THug LIFE! J/k!**

**Igirisu-chan:Hey guys i'm back with another chapter! Did y'all miss me? Yes? No? That's cool...if you didn't it's not like i missed you or anything *sniffles* Well This chapter was written by me so i hope you like it. I would like to thank some of my guy friends who gave me their honest man thoughts. Yes all reactions are based off a guy's POV. So we didn't make any of this up. **

**LadyRistu: THat's right. these are REAL man thoughts! So we hope that you enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: LadyRistu-uh, man, we too Mexican to own Yu-Gi-oh! But we're Mexican enough to own tacos! Who wants some?! TACOS! Get ur TACOOOOOS!**

Mana was floating around, minding her own business and ended up at Domino High School. Mana flew around looking through each window and finding the Advance Lit. Class to see them talk about planets. Mana giggled at their confused faces.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" she laughed. Then she looked around bored .

"I'm so bored! There's nothing to do when you're dead! Especially since no one can see you…..OH! No one can see me! Aha! I can practice my magic without getting blamed for messing up! Hehehehe!"

Mana brought out her staff and started practicing her magic. Changing the colors of trees and then laughing at the reactions of people when they suddenly see a tree suddenly turn blue.

The school bell rings signaling the end of the day. Mana looked up to see that she spent the whole day practicing nothing but color changing spells. Outside the school gates she sees a cat and dog fighting with each other.

"Hmmm…. I haven't done my switching spells in a while. I should try it on those animals!" Mana said cheerfully.

When she tried it, the spell worked perfectly and now she saw a dog was inside the cat and the cat inside dog. Mana laughed as she saw the situation play out of the poor confused animals who had no clue what was going on. Then she switched them back and the animals ran off frightened of what happened. Mana pouted.

"My test subjects ran away!" Mana pouted some more.

Mana then noticed that her staff was starting to act up.

"Hmm…. Oh! I know maybe smacking it will make it better!" Mana said.

While Mana was smacking her staff around, several feet below her was a heated argument between Kaiba and Shizuka. (Wow Shizuka in an argument! I know shocking!)

"…Go back with your mutt of a brother before I call a pound to pick you guys up." Kaiba was saying in his usual cocky tone.

"How can you be so rude and mean? My brother is not a mutt and neither am I!" Shizuka said in a loud voice.

Mana gave one final hard smack to her staff and she didn't notice the large blast light came out of it and hitting Shizuka and Kaiba.

"I got it!" she said happily and decided to leave and go somewhere else to practice her magic.

"…I don't have time to argue with the likes of you" Kaiba said coldly and heads toward his limo.

Shizuka sighed

"You know Mister Kaiba It doesn't have to end this way. WE don't have to have the relationship you and my brother have (HATE). We could at least try to be friends" Shizuka cried.

Kaiba gives her one last look and smirked

"Yeah right." And with that Kaiba gets into his limo slammed the door and drove off.

DA NEXT DAY…

Kaiba woke up the next day and notice that his alarm clock didn't wake him at his usual time. Odd. He gets up to notice that his room was slightly different. Well not slightly, but like a whole lot different, it was smaller, pink, and filled with stuffed animals. Kaiba slightly confused, gets up.

_Is this some kind of trick? _Kaiba thought as he heads toward the door. _Who dares play this trick on Seto Kaiba? They will regret the day they were ever born. _

As Kaiba touched the doorknob, in the corner of his eye, he notice another figure in the room. He turns to see Shizuka's reflection in the dresser with a mirror.

"What the…" Kaiba muttered only to hear that his voice sounded different.

_Am I catching a cold? _Kaiba thought as he coughed to regain his voice. Then he noticed that Shizuka's reflection was doing the same thing.

_~Click_~

Kaiba felt his stomach do a weird flip. He slowly looked down only to see that he was wearing a white nightgown. He noticed that he was missing some parts. Kaiba's chest was also slightly bigger than usual.

"Ooooh shit" Kaiba muttered.

Kaiba slowly lifted up the nightgown to see nothing but panties and Shizuka's "personality".

Other motherfuckers would be happy to see themselves in a girl's body, but Kaiba is one of the few "DECENT" people who would do the exact opposite of those motherfuckers….

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…."

Meanwhile, Jonouchi was still in his bed to wake up to Kaiba's yell.

"Damn neighbors" he muttered and grabbed his pillow and placed over his head to muffle the sound.

**LadyRitsu: Man, we stupid.**

**Igirisu-chan: Man that some heck of a chapter. And yesh readers my guy friends are gentlemanly aren't they? I hope y'all liked it cuz this chapter was hard and fun to write. I again would like to thank my guy friends for their gentlemanly and honest thoughts. Couldn't have made this chapter without you guys!**

**LadyRistu: Read n' REview! and if there's any guy's out their reading this...please we would like to hear what u thought of this chapter as well. Did we do a good job? Don't be shy! We don't bite...! Read n' Review!**


	5. The Most Beautiful Man in the World

**LadyRistu: We're BAAAAAACK! Sorry it took so long. shit just got real on my other fic. so i had to continue. **

**Igirisu-chan: well im just here...existing...i don't know why im here though...but you know i didn't want you guys to miss me im' kidding! **

**LadyRistu: so this is my turn...and it's the chapter u all been waiting for...SHizuka's reaction...i don't really how i wrote it...**

**Both: Enjoy~**

**DIZCLAIMER: Igirisu-chan: I'm doing this again so bare with me... So we dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! bleh bleh bleh ok im done!**

Shizuka started to stir. As she opened her eyes she heard an alarm. She nearly jumped out of her bed because she never woke up to an alarm. Wait…since when did she had an alarm?

Immediately, she looked around the room and before she could notice something was wrong…

Shizuka felt something hard…and looked down upon herself.

She-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed. Mokuba busted into the room, "What is it, Seto? What's…"

"Th-th-th-th-THINGY!" Shizuka screamed pointing down, "Th-THINGY!"(haha! Poor Shizuka she can't say dick).

Mokuba laughed, "What the fuck, Seto? You have a ruler in your pants or are you so happy to see me?"

Wait…Seto? Why was she being called Seto? Shizuka began to cry, she had no idea where she was or what to do.

"Oh my…Oh my GOD! Seto, are you crying?!" Mokuba asked giving her a puzzled look.

"N-No!" Shizuka managed to say calmly in her now deeper manly voice, "I-I think I need a moment…"

Mokuba nodded, "Ok," he said and left the room.

Praise the Lord that Shizuka's not the type to act first, and then ask questions later. Despite the fact that she was a little startled about this…SITUATION, she tried to calm herself down, and decided to go with the flow…for now.

She looked down again and she yelped looking away….Kaiba's _thingy _was still up. How…how does she stop THAT?! Shizuka turned to her side and covered her face, trying to calm down. How do guys DO this? Why does this happen?

Is this some kind of nightmare? Shizuka hoped she was only sleeping. She got up, no longer feeling the hard "thingy", she had no idea how she did it, but it was normal now. She went into the restroom and gave out another yelp.

"Oh…oh my…" Shizuka's eyes opened wide as she stared upon her-no Kaiba's reflection in the mirror. She REALLY is Kaiba right now! So Mokuba wasn't lying! How did this happen?

She placed ran her fingers(Kaiba's) over Kaiba's face. She felt it…Kaiba's 5 o'clock shadow. She was REALLY was Seto Kaiba right now! But…but what about her body?! What happened to her?

She needed to calm down. She was Kaiba now….so for the meantime, she needed to act like him.

Shizuka turned on the facet and brush her teeth; she found it kind of strange to see Kaiba doing something so ordinary as brushing his teeth (but then again he IS human). This is Kaiba, THE Seto Kaiba one of the most powerful man in the world doing something so normal like brushing his teeth.

After she was done…Shizuka looked down upon the sink, she saw before her Kaiba's razor. Oh god…she's gonna have to SHAVE!

She took a deep breath; she looked upon the cabinets to look for some shaving cream or whatever men use. Once she found it, she hesitated. She's never shave her face before! She hoped to the gods that existed that she wouldn't cut Kaiba's face. Or else someone would notice, what about Kaiba? Where is the REAL Kaiba?

LATERS…

It took a while, a VERY long while for Shizuka to get dressed. She had to close her eyes several times during the process so that she wouldn't look upon Kaiba's half naked body(remember guys she's innocent).

Once she got down stairs she found Mokuba waiting impatiently for her. "Come on, Seto! What took you so long?! You're gonna be late!"

Shizuka eyes widened and she cleared her throat. _Act like Kaiba…act like Kaiba…_

_"_Urgh, I couldn't get up…that's all," she said hoping Mokuba would buy it.

It seems that he did, for he rolled his eyes and said, "I tell you many times not to stay up late."

"Uh…."How would Kaiba react to this? This is his brother! "I…" began Shizuka, "You know I do this to get the best for you,"

Mokuba sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know…" he said.

The two got ready and left.

**LadyRistu: once again...i don't like the way i wrote this...**

**Igirisu-chan: eh...So we had some help again from my guy friends...so yeah i hope you guys liked it and we'll see you next time when we update so yeah...**

**Both: READ N' REVIEW!**


	6. Where's SHizuka?

**LadyRistu: WE'RE BAAAAAACK! hello guys! it's been a while!**

**Igirisu-chan: Hey guys! well here's my chapter...yeah i know we don't update fast...sorry about that...**

**LadyRistu: so this chapter is going back to Kaiba who's in shizuka's body...trying to find some answers...**

**DIZCLAIMER:Igirisu-chan: oh right this so um...We don't owe Yu-Gi-Oh! bleh~ blah blah **

Back at Jonouchi residence~

"Man them neighbors be loud" muttered Jonouchi as walked sleepily into the kitchen. He looked around the kitchen

"Where's Shizuka? She's usually making breakfast already. Weird…" Jonouchi walked to Shizuka room and knocked on the door. Maybe she's still asleep?

"Shizuka you there?" Jonouchi asked when he knocked on the door. No answer.

"Shizuka are you alright? Shizuka?" Jonouchi burst through the door. He gasped at the horrible sight.

"SHIZUKA!" Jonouchi yelled. He looked around to see no one there. Shizuka's room was unusually unorderly. There were clothes on the floor, drawers were left wide open, her bed was left undone.

Who could have DONE such a thing? Jonouchi began to pace back and forth in his sister's room, until a horrible thought came to his head. What if a pervert snuck into the house?

_Where could Shizuka be? WAS SHE KIDNAPPED? DID SHE PUT A STRUGGLE BUT HER POOR FRAGILE BODY COULDN'T DO MUCH? _Thought Jonouchi as he freaked out. This DEFINITLY looked like something a pervert would do! Poor Shizuka, she must be scared out of her wits!

He ran out the door grabbing his deck of cards "IMMA COMING SHIZUKA! DON'T YOU WORRY I'LL FIND YA!"

Meanwhile Kaiba was walking briskly toward Kaiba Corp. to figure out what was going on. The only place in the world that world where he can look for answers is at Kaibacorp, where he had access to the latest technology. He would find the answers there, and when he does…let's just say…that this 'joker' will not be around anymore.

_Whoever did this to me They shall pay the price! They will ever regret the day they went against Seto Kaiba. _Kaiba thought as he walked toward the side door and punched in the code and walked in.

He walked toward the elevator until he heard to security guards say-

"Hey Miss! What are you doing here? And how did you get past the security?" asked one of the guards.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm Se-…" Kaiba snapped, but then he stopped and he suddenly remembered that he was in a girl's body meaning he has no power here. Absolutely no power.

One of the guards grabbed him by the waist and carried him toward the door.

"Unhand me you simpletons! You'll regret the day you messed with me!" Kaiba shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Calm down little lady!" said the guard.

"Now don't come back here." said the other guard as they placed him outside the building.

He couldn't believe it; Seto Kaiba was just kicked out of his own company. Kaiba went back to the door and punched in the numbers again and walked toward the elevator again.

_They will not kick Seto Kaiba out of his own company! _Kaiba thought as he almost pushed the elevator button.

"HEY! Miss! You are not allowed into this building!" shouted the guards as they ran toward Kaiba and grabbed him before he entered the elevator.

"Put me down! I have business here! Put me down." Kaiba shouted and struggled to get free.

Both guards struggled to get Kaiba out of the building. Kaiba grabbed the door frame as they carried him out the building door.

"Let go! You don't belong here! Now let go of the door frame!" shouted the guard carrying Kaiba.

The other guard tried to pry his fingers off the door frame as gently as possible.

Meanwhile, A black car pulled up and Mokuba and Kaiba (Shizuka) came out of the car to see Shizuka (Kaiba) fighting with the guards and trying to get in Kaiba Corp.

"Hey Seto. Would you look at that it's Shizuka trying to get into Kaiba Corp. What do you think she's doing here?"

Shizuka quickly got out of the car to see her well her body fighting with the Security guards. Shizuka had to think of something to get them to stop.

"Stop right there!" Shizuka shouted. _Ah! I sound so mean! _Shizuka thought_._

"I know her so let her go right now!" Shizuka said in her not so demanding voice.

"Oh! Mr. Kaiba sir! We didn't know that you knew her. Our deepest apologizes sir!" said the guards as they released an angry looking Kaiba who was glaring daggers at Shizuka as if what happened was all her fault.

**LadyRitsu: Damn, whay does Kaiba hafta be such a bitch?**

**Igirisu-chan: I say he's persistent...very persistent..(yeah i can use big words) so yeah like whoa there buddy ice cream is good for ya!**

**LadyRistu: jesus, now that these two idiots faced each other, what happens next? Anyways, read n' review!**


	7. And We're Looking

**LadyRistu: WE'RE BACK! Sorry we took so long! we had both started school!**

**Igirisu-chan: i had finals...yeah...i probably failed them anyways yeah new chapter and stuff happens...crazy stuff... **

**LadyRistu: Yeah! funny but CRAZY stuff! so this is MY chapter...and it was little tough to write...but thanks to Igirisu-chan...i did it!**

**Both: ENjoy!**

**Dizclamier: Igirisu-chan: I didn't do anything so i don't own anything...sounds like a song hmmm anyway we dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!...**

Jonouchi was desperate…he had NO FREAKING idea where Shizuka is! Should he call the cops? No..no matter what happens…Jonouchi wanted to avoid the situation where he would have no choice but to call the POH-LEASE(yes, I said it right. THUG LIFE! For realzies, after EVERYTHANG that happened in Yu-gi-oh! Ain't nobody call da cops).

Where would a pervert take his sweet sister? To a love hotel? To another country? His poor little sister must be scared to death!

MEANWHILE…

"I know her, so let her go right now!" Shizuka said trying to imitate the powerful CEO as she can.

The guards let her go and as they did, "Shizuka" harrumphed and muttered under "her" breath, "Serves you right,"

Kaiba turned to glare at her, he wondered who the heck was in his body…trying to mimic him. He had an idea as to who could be behind this…but he had to make sure.

As the guards started to leave, Shizuka turned to Kaiba and said, "Hey…uh, _Shizuka…_can we…talk for a moment?" Kaiba noticed how the person in his body emphasized the name _Shizuka. _

Mokuba glance his brother's way and back at the girl before him.

"Hmmph," Kaiba said.

Shizuka turned to Mokuba and wondered…what should she do with Mokuba? Kaiba is always around his little brother…so she naturally assumes that they hold no secrets from each other.

To her relief, it was "Shizuka" who spoke, "Mokuba, let us talk for a moment in private…"

Mokuba blinked, he didn't seem surprised that "Shizuka" spoke to him; he looked back at "Kaiba" and then slowly nodded.

"Come here," Kaiba said. Shizuka nodded and followed the person who possessed her body.

Once they reached a spot where they couldn't be overheard, Kaiba wasted no time for questions, "Who are you? What are you doing inside my body?"

Shizuka swallowed nervously, "I'm-I'm sorry! My-My name's Shizuka! Please! Don't hurt me or my brother! I had nothing to do with this!"

Kaiba blinked, it was strange looking at himself pleading for mercy. He never thought he'd see the day.

Kaiba shook the thought out of his head, "So tell me, how did THIS happen?"

At this, Shizuka shook her head, "I have no idea, Mr. Kaiba. I woke up, and I was in you…your body…"

Kaiba took a deep breath…so what now? What's next?

One thing he needs to do for sure…is too find that bastard who did this…whatever this was.

Kaiba swore under his breath, he HATED to do this…but he had NO OTHER choice.

He turned to Shizuka, "Shizuka…" Kaiba started, "I need you to do something for me…"

"What is it?" Shizuka asked.

LATERS…

Shizuka couldn't believe she had to do this…but Kaiba told her she had no choice.

Shizuka, Kaiba and Mokuba headed towards the back doors where Kaiba tried to enter(before he was kicked out). Shizuka stared nervously at the door, She took a deep breath, she can do this…she can do this…

This was the most critical moment of their lives…it was now or never. Her actions will determine the future of whether or not they can return to their normal selves again.

"Uh, Seto?" Mokuba said uncertainly, "What are you waiting for?"

Shizuka squeezed her eyes shut, she was so afraid! What it didn't work?

"Just do it already!" Kaiba barked.

Shizuka exhaled since she was holding it in…she punched the code on the alarm system and the door opened.

"Morning, Mr. Kaiba!" A woman greeted cheerfully.

Shizuka nearly screamed…but she did it…she got in. "Uh..g-good morning…" Shizuka stuttered.

Kaiba elbowed her, "Stop wasting time," He hissed. "But!" Shizuka began but she let it go. In a way he was right, they had no time to waste.

Mokuba looked curiously looked at Kaiba and Shizuka but then he looked away.

Kaiba and Mokuba followed Shizuka to the elevators, Shizuka pushed the 'up' button and the elevator doors slid opened and they made their way upstairs to Kaiba's office.

LATERS…

After hours of searching none of them could find what exactly happened to their bodies…but in some sort of way…it was really a no brainer that technology and science can't always explain about unexplainable occurrences.

Shizuka thought Kaiba was being a little insane…obviously this was a work or magic...of course Shizuka had stopped believing in magic once she realized that unicorns didn't exist. And fairies. And Santa Claus. And wizards. And magical princes. And talking animals. And spells. And elves. And evil witches. And…

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE!" Kaiba roared as they stopped searching.

And enchanted kingdoms. And talking furniture. And monsters and…(oh wait, I'm telling a story!) Kaiba almost threw the keyboard into the ground…but he stopped himself. Mokuba was still here, and he had no idea what was going on.

"Well…what if…can we…?" Shizuka began. But Kaiba glared at her. She kept her silence. It really was weird looking at himself being so…submissive. But he had no time to be bothered by that now…he needed his body back!

LATERS…

The stood outside Kaibacorp, Kaiba couldn't believe they wasted ALL those hours for NTOHING! He didn't want to admit…but…this COULD be a work of magic…but who in the world NOW would cast some stupid, twisted spell on Kaiba? He wasn't a threat anymore. Even if he was, he wouldn't care…

Urgh! He need answers! But he had no idea where to look.

Shizuka and Mokuba stood there waiting for Kaiba to speak…

MEANWHILES…

Jonouchi was out of breath for the millionth time, he stopped to catch his breath and looked around. Shizuka! Where was poor Shizuka?

Suddenly, Jonouchi's eyes widened…it was as if the gods had answered his prayers…right across the street in front of Kaibacorp stood his sister, Shizuka…but along with this nemesis….Kaiba.

KAIBA?! Kaiba was that SICK PERVERTED bastard who kidnapped his pure, innocent sister?!

Oh he could see it now! Kaiba(he was imagining Kaiba with devil horns and devil fork) and his goon breaking into his house…poor Shizuka, her curiosity took over her to see what it was. And BAM! Right before poor Shizuka could scream Kaiba took his sister away to do some nasty, dirty things he knew Shizuka knew NOTHING about.

Jonouchi felt his blood boil, "That bastard! That dirty, good for nothin BASTAAAAAAAAAA…."

MEANWHILE….

"S-So I guess this is it?" Shizuka said.

Kaiba was still in deep thought…he didn't listen to a word she said…until

"AAAAAAAAARRRRD!" Shizuka, Mokuba and Kaiba turned their heads towards the street and saw Jonouchi running towards them…fury unleashed.

Shizuka looked a little startled, "Tsuya?"

And the next thing she knew Jonouchi's fist hit her in the face (OMG!). Kaiba and Mokua's eyes widened in surprise.

Shizuka fell on the floor; she felt her tears forming in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mokuba said incredulously. Kaiba couldn't believe it….Jonouchi actually punched his own sister.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD HOW DARE YA TAKE MY SISTA AWAY!" Jonouchi yelled.

Shizuka was silently crying now…she knew her brother didn't mean it(because she was still in Kaiba's body) but it hurt. She's never been hit before.

"S-Seto?" Mokuba said softly. Was…was his brother crying?

Before Kaiba could say anything, Jonouchi grabbed him by his arm(or Shizuka's), "Come on sis" Jonouchi said as he started to take her away. This got Kaiba angry….no ONE forces Kaiba to go ANYWHERE!

But unfortunately for him, he was now in a fragile girl's body…meaning he had no strength to get away from Jonouchi.

**LadyRistu: SH*T! Jonouchi punched his OWN SISTER!**

**Igirisu-chan:O_o who would havwe thought? Well he didn't know hehehehehe but when he finds out hehehehehe mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**LadyRistu: OMG YES! that's gonna be funny as hell! Anyways read n' review!**


	8. Brother Bonding Time

**LadyRistu: Hello guys! we're back! **

**Igirisu-chan: Hey Guys! I'm back with my chapter! Yeah...i don't know what to say**

**LadyRistu: Aw! Igirisu-chan's sleepy!**

**Igirisu-chan: Shut yer face**

**Both: ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: LadyRistu: WE OWN NOTHIN'! WE OWN NOTHIN', Man!**

In the limo Shizuka felt uncomfortable with Mokuba since she wanted so desperately to cry right now but she couldn't.

"Hey _Seto, _mind if I play some music?" Mokuba asked.

"S-sure M-Mokuba." Shizuka was screaming on the inside her cheek was stinging with each word she spoke.

Mokuba pushed the play button and a church bell chimed followed by the evil sounds of electric guitars and drums.

Mokuba started head banging to the music and Shizuka sat there confused she didn't know whether to head bang to or…sit there.

A long instrumental played and then Mokuba stared lip syncing to Metallica "For Whom the Bell Tolls". Shizuka was shocked who knew that the sweetest of the Kaiba brothers listened to Heavy Metal.

LATER

After dinner, Shizuka headed toward Kaiba's room to finally get some rest after a hectic day. Once entering the room, Shizuka turned around to find Mokuba leaning against the door way with his arms crossed.

"So if you're not my brother, then who are you, and don't try to deny it I know." Mokuba asked.

"What are you talking about, Mokuba?" Shizuka asked nervously.

"I knew since this morning with the whole renob incident." Mokuba said (Spell renob backwards and you'll get it and yesh that is how we roll in the hood.)

"W-What? Renob?" Shizuka asked. _What is renob?_

"You know that I could've locked you up in this room, but since you did cause me any harm nor to Kaiba Corp. I figured that something else is going on. So tell me who are you?" Mokuba asked again.

"Well you know….Yes, your right I'm not your brother. I'm Shizuka. But I don't how this all happened all I know that when I woke up this morning I was in your brother's body and his in mine. I swear I didn't do anything!" Shizuka said in a rush.

"Wait- wait- wait! Does this mean that Kaiba is in your body?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes." Shizuka responded.

"Oh my god! My brother can get pregnant!" Mokuba gasped. "I'm not ready for responsibility! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE AN UNCLE! I'M NOT CHANGING NO DIAPERS!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Shizuka was confused that is what Mokuba is worried about? If Kaiba got pregnant? Shizuka knew that Kaiba would never let anyone near him and let alone get pregnant. The thought of Kaiba being pregnant terrified her.

"Mokuba. I don't think Kaiba would get pregnant." Shizuka said.

"Why would you say that? Kaiba is a girl now! He has a uterus!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Mokuba, think about it. This is Kaiba you're talking about." Shizuka said trying to calm Mokuba.

"Your right, Kaiba wouldn't get pregnant. Yeah… yeah your right. Ahahahahaha" Mokuba laughed nervously. "I still want my brother back in his body though." Mokuba said in a whisper.

"Yeah, I want my body want back too." Shizuka sighed, "Maybe you might have an idea on how to fix this?" Shizuka asked.

Mokuba thought for a moment.

"Maybe we should ask Yugi." Mokuba asked.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget about that? My brother always tells me that Yugi always deals with supernatural stuff all the time." Shizuka said.

"Well, we'll do that tomorrow then." Mokuba said and then glanced at the clock. "It's this late already? Well I'm off to bed now. Night Shizuka." Mokuba said as he left the room.

Shizuka looked out the window to see the sun setting and the next thing she knew, she was back in her room back in her body.

"What is going on?" Shizuka asked.

**LadyRistu: HaHAAA! OMG! i just realized Kaiba CAN get pregnant! sucks for him!**

**Igirisu-chan: I apologize for the short chapter i had people come to my school and threaten shoot up my High school yeah... it's wild up in the hood. Oh don't worry i'm ok...i bet you weren't worried TT^TT**

**LadyRistu: oh yea some dude came to shoot someone in my school! haha! S.W.A.T came to my college! it was funny. but i'm good too! **

**Both: Anyways, read n' review!**


	9. Cute Nails!(SARCASM)

**LadyRistu: I apologize for the LONG ASS WAIT** **and just to let all know...it's entirely my fault.**

**Igirisu-chan: i dunno what i did for last weeks .-.**

**LadyRistu: um...yeah, i agree with Igirisu-chan...What? But anyways! we hope u enjoy this NEW chapter of What just happened? And just to let y'all know..this is written by me.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Igirisu-chan: So uh yeah we dont own this stuff blah blah glob y'know the the stuff**

What the hell? Kaiba glanced down at his huge, NOT feminine hands. What happened? How is he back at his own body?

He glanced down at his pants, yep, he's a man again (haha!) So what this all a dream? Some horrible nightmare?

Kaiba had no time to wonder whether it was a nightmare or not. He had a company to run, he didn't need to digress. He immediately went to his laptop, and began to work.

As he glanced at recent company activities and muttered a millions of curses (opps! Sorry! I mean COLORFUL words!). How was his company so far behind? Just what the HELL happened?

Kaiba sighed, and slumped back in his chair…so, it wasn't a dream. Everything was real. He was in SHIZUKA'S BODY! And he uh…saw everything. Everything a married man is allowed to see.

Jesus Crist (what does Jesus have to do with this?!) what's that feeling on his crotch? Kaiba groaned, why is he a man? Dammit…is he red? Kaiba shook his head.

No way, he couldn't have urges now. He had a company to run! Kaiba turned to his computer and began to keep the company at its place (So it's tough being a guy as well, huh?).

MEANWHILES…

She's back? Shizuka glanced down at her hands, her feet, and her face. She squealed in joy. She's a girl again!

She's no longer in Kaiba's body! So the spells broken? She's Shizuka again, not Shizuka Kaiba anymore? And Kaiba's not Kaiba Shizuka?

Shizuka glanced at her hands again. Hmm, she hasn't done her nails in a while. Shizuka giggled and glanced over at her collection of nail polish. She glanced at her natural, rosy polish. She frowned, she didn't feel like wearing anything rosy and natural she felt…like wearing…something…_daring._

Shizuka glanced at her navy blue nail polish. She bought it a while back….but she never had the courage to wear it. Why does she want to wear it now? Does being in a man's body changes a person?

She quickly grabs the nail polish and begins to do her nails…

LATERS…

Kaiba is done, after pulling an all-nighter the company's back where they should be. He glances at the alarm clock at his nightstand…it was 3:45 am.

He sighs and then decided to call it a night; he goes to his bed and closes his eyes…only to wake up in Shizuka's body again.

He glances down at his (or we should say Shizuka's) now manicured hands. He glared at the diamonds shaped into a heart. At least it wasn't a girly color… it was navy blue…but still…NAIL POLISH. He's wearing NAIL POLISH!(oh how we just LOVE to torture our bishounen!).

Perfect…nothing to start the day with perfect, cute nails(SARCASM!)

MEANWHILES…

"Shizuka," Mokuba said for the fifth time, "Shizuka wake up!"

Shizuka groaned, she tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't…she was sooooo tired. Usually, Shizuka was a morning person and could wake up without an alarm…but for the first time…she could even open her eyes.

She heard Mokuba laugh, "You're just like my brother!" he joked, "It takes an army to wake him up!"

"Mokuba…" Shizuka began, "I'm so tired…" Mokuba frowned, "But we said we were going to Yugi's house to today…"

At this, Shizuka groaned, she had almost forgotten about that, "But….I…" she began. But then Mokuba sighed, "Okay…so think back…what did you do last night?"

Shizuka closed her eyes, "Nothing…I just…I just got my nails done…" at this she opened her eyes wide in alarm and immediately got up, "I'm not me anymore?!" she shrieked.

She glanced down at her hands, which were now Kaiba's. No blue nail polish, no small feminine hands.

"Wait…a sec.." Mokuba began, "You were back in YOUR body?" he said incredulously.

Shizuka nodded, now wide awake, "Yes! I was, I was in my room, and…and…"

Mokuba blinked, "This is interesting…I wonder what happened…" then his eyes widen in realization, "Then that means that Seto was back in his body too! So that means the spell isn't powerful or it has a time limit!"

Shizuka blinked, "You think so, Mokuba?" Shizuka asked. Mokuba frowned then he shuddered, "It's just so weird seeing my brother so cute and innocent…"

Shizuka turned red, "Sorry," she said.

Mokuba nodded, "I miss my brother…" he confessed, then he turned to Shizuka and said rather quickly, "Not that I hate being with you but…"

Shizuka laughed, "No, it's ok. I know what you mean. I miss my brother too."

Mokuba smiled, "I guess we're not that different after all, huh?"

Shizuka smiled, "No, I guess we weren't."

**LadyRistu: Ok, now what?**

**Igirisu-chan: so yeah we're back! aha yeah now i say it so um yeah back at home home!**

**LadyRistu: Yeah...she was away for a few days...IGIRISU WAS gONE! but now she's back!**

**Both: read n' review!**


	10. Kindness?

**LadyRistu: hello guys! we're back!**

**Igirisu-chan: Hey y'all this is my chapter! I was inspired by Jell-o to write this chapter. :D Yes guys it was delicious...I'm sorry for boasting about my Jell-o TT^TT**

**LadyRitsu: Yeah, inspiration come out of nowhere...**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: LadyRitsu: Did we stutter?**

Kaiba was staring at his or shall we say Shizuka's newly done nails trying to figure out, how the hell do you take it off?

"Screw this. I have to get to my body back. I was born a man and I will die a MAN." Kaiba said as he left Jonouchi Household.

As soon as Kaiba left, Jonouchi walked out of his room and looked toward the kitchen and to his dismay his sister Shizuka wasn't there.

"What did I do? Is my darling sista Shizuka angry with me? Did I do somethin' wrong? Did I make her angry?" Jonouchi asked himself.

MEANWHILES

At the Kaiba house hold. "Shizuka we have to go to Yugi's House today to ask him what is going on with you and my older brother. Get up Shizuka." Mokuba said as he tugged at Shizuka's arm trying to get her up.

"But I'm so tired. I don't know why though." Shizuka said with a yawn.

"Come on! Today is Sunday and we won't be able to go tomorrow since we have school tomorrow." Mokuba said.

"I know we have to go, Mokuba, but for some reason I can't get my eyes open long enough." Shizuka said tiredly.

"Mr. Kaiba there is someone here to see you." said his butler.

"Who is it?" asked Mokuba.

"A young woman, Miss Shizuka, I believe." said the butler

"Send her in." said Mokuba.

"Yes sir." Said the butler.

Kaiba walked in angrily. "We need to figure out to get out bodies back. I can't even get into my own house or Kaiba Corp. because no one knows that I'm KAIBA not some girl." Kaiba growled.

Shizuka fell asleep and woke with a jolt when Kaiba slammed the door.

"K-Kaiba, when did you get here?" Shizuka asked sleepily.

Kaiba looked at her, still in bed. "Why aren't you up yet?" asked Kaiba angrily. "We have to figure out how to get our bodies back now get up." Kaiba asked demandingly.

"I know we do, but I'm so tired. I don't why though I can't keep my eyes open for very long." said Shizuka.

"What did you do last night?" he asked annoyed with the fact that they might not be able to get anything done.

"uh… I just did my nails and when my nails dried I went to bed. What did you do last night Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka asked.

"None of your business now is it?" Kaiba said.

Then it hit Kaiba. _I was up getting Kaiba corp. to its usual pace. I was up almost the whole night. Meaning that whatever I do will affect Shizuka when she gets back to my body in the morning. Damn this is going to delay our research. _

"Fine then Mokuba and I will go do some research. Come Mokuba." said Kaiba as he walked out of the room.

"Yes Seto." Said Mokuba

Kaiba smirked. He was glad that his brother was smart and caught on to what was going on.

"That was cool of you, Seto, to let Shizuka rest." said Mokuba.

"That is only because I don't need someone holding us back in our research and cause a delay." said Kaiba.

"Whatever you say Seto." said Mokuba.

After hours and hours and HOURS of searching, Mokuba kept wondering why his brother was in denial that this might be the work of magic.

"Seto I don't think we'll ever find it in THESE kinds of books." said Mokuba as he closed Steve Hawkins book.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked as he closed Charles Darwin book of Evolution.

_What does Charles Darwin have to do with this? If Charles Darwin was alive he would have a field day with Shizuka and Seto. Then write something like the evolution of Man switching into a woman. _Mokuba thought.

"Well… they might be in other types of books" said Mokuba.

"No, don't go there Mokuba. I am a man of science and statistics." said Kaiba.

"But Seto you believed it a while back with you know the whole Yami thing." stated Mokuba.

"Well that's different." said Kaiba.

"What if it is not that different Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Let's take a break." Kaiba sighs.

LATERS

Shizuka woke up in her body and in her bed and so did Kaiba.

_Hmmm. It seems like we only go back into bodies at night. This might be some sort of clue, _Kaiba thought.

**LadyRistu: haha...Sh*t happens**

**Igirisu-chan: Are you guys jelly cuz this chapter was cool?! Yes? No? Ok thats cool**

**LadyRistu: Lame. it was lame...JUST KIDDING!**

**BOTH: read n' review!**


	11. Hello Mother Nature!

**LadyRistu: Hello guys! How y'all doing?!**

**Igirisu-chan:Hi how's it going?...yeah thats all i got...**

**LadyRistu: I'm just lettin y'all know...it's gonna get CRAZY soon! Teehee!**

**Igirisu-chan: hehehehehehehe **

**LadyRistu: I'm a JUST say...this is ONLY the begining! THis is MY chapter...just so y'all know...**

**BOth: ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: LadyRistu: I don't own this crap...yeh.**

Seto Kaiba was in a tight spot right now. He glared at the toilet glistening under the light at Jonouchi's house. He frowned.

He was back in Shizuka's body again, where, once, _again, _he had to do something he'd never thought it be so troublesome. He also felt so horrible in the morning, he had a terrible pain in his stomach (or should we say, Shizuka's). But that wasn't what was stopping him.

He had to take a piss.

Kaiba now can understand why a girl hesitates to take a piss in the woods. They had to squat down, and go, which was a huge bitch for the weak calves. Seriously, all that trouble just to take a piss. And who in the world would have legs strong enough just to squat down long enough to take a wiz. Whereas for a guy, all he has to do is go behind a tree and go. Guys sure as hell had it easy.

But that wasn't the problem for our great Seto Kaiba, no dear reader. He had no problems sitting on a toilet and go, the problem was…he had to touch _THERE. _Shizuka's sacred area.

Kaiba blushed in frustration, damn, all he wanted to do was just go. But…he didn't want to touch…THAT place. For you see dear reader, although it is hard to believe, but our great Seto Kaiba IS a gentleman.

Let's take a moment to soak in all that I just said. Seto Kaiba IS a GENTLEMAN.

Now, let's analyze a typical day at work, with Seto Kaiba with a male and a female employee.

_Seto Kaiba at work with a MALE employee_

_The male employee nervously enters the dragon's office, "M-Mr. K-Kaiba…?" the employee stuttered._

_"What is it?" Kaiba hissed. _

_"Um…you know that report for the Hong Kong project?" he said nervously._

_"Yes, what about it?" Kaiba said with a hint of venom in his voice._

_"Uh…it will have to be delayed for a few days…"_

_At this, Kaiba grabbed a pile of papers from his desk and threw it at the employees face._

_"You moron! You're FIRED!" Kaiba yelled._

Now, dear reader, let's examine what would happen if he had a FEMALE employee.

_The female employee nervously steps inside the dragon's office, "M-Mr. K-Kaiba?" the employee stutters._

_"What is it?" Kaiba hissed. _

_"Um…you know that report for the Hong Kong project?" she said nervously._

_"Yes, what about it?" Kaiba said with a hint of venom in his voice._

_"Uh…it will have to be delayed for a few days…" _

_At this point Kaiba grabbed a pile of papers from his desk and threw it on the floor. _

_"You moron!" Kaiba yelled, "You're fired!"_

Now, you understand dear reader? With the MALE employee, he threw the paper at his face and as for the girl; he threw it on the ground, only EMOTIONALLY hurting her. Not physically harming her, like he did to the male employee.

Any man would have been happy to do what Kaiba was about to do, but Kaiba wasn't.

He wished he had his man part back.

The first time he had to go in Shizuka's body…he had NO IDEA how to use it. It took him a while not to go, but the longer he delayed, the stronger the urge was. He then understood the HARD way, why women cross their legs when they had to go. For some reason, it kinda delays the process of going. It was a shock to him when he found himself crossing Shizuka's legs trying NOT to go.

He also learned the hard way, that when a girl has to go, she HAS to go. (The next part was kinda hard to right, thinking like a guy is hard!).

And when he had to go for the first time in Shizuka's body…the whole situation was kinda like a guilty pleasure. For part of him, didn't want to touch or see how Shizuka goes to the bathroom. The other part of him, was curious and wanted to explore what this body can do (yes, this is Kaiba's man thoughts).

And when he touched her soft, warm, v-shape area…he…well, he'd hate to admit it, but…he was kinda in a bliss. For NO man, would EVER have the opportunity to do this.

And he hated it. Why does he mind THINK those thoughts…did this count as some sort of rape? (Seriously, does this count as rape?) He hoped not, He also hoped that NO ONE would EVER know how he felt throughout this WHOLE situation.

Kaiba groaned, sat on the toilet seat, and just went. After he got ready for school, he was extremely tick off, he wanted his body back.

LATERS..

"SHIZUKA~!" Yelled both Otogi and Honda as Kaiba arrived to school, Kaiba stopped in his tracks. Aw HELL NO, this effing sucks! Kaiba's in a GIRL'S body…which means…guys are going to hit on him ALL freakin' day long!

"_F*CK. OFF," _Kaiba said in his iciest tone. Otogi and Honda stared at Shizuka (remember, they have no idea that Kaiba's in her body now) in shock. Since when did sweet, innocent Shizuka talk like that?

For some reason, though, ever since Kaiba woke up, he felt like crap today. He had no idea why.

LATERS…

"Shizuka!" Pegasus said in a gentle tone, "How was your day today?" Kaiba glared at Pegasus and said, "F*ck of you creepy pedophile!" At this, Pegasus gave a dramatic gasp, he turned to the whole class, pointed a finger dramatically at Kaiba and said, "Who DID this?!" he said, "Who taught little Shizuka those NAUGHTY words?!"

Everyone looked at each other, seriously? When no one answered, Pegasus turned to Shizuka and said, "Shizuka, don't ever say those words again. You hear me? Those are bad words."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, why was everyone so intent on treating Shizuka like a baby?

He saw himself coming in the class room, he watched as his face made a puzzled look and then sit down on his seat.

Kaiba groaned, why did Shizuka's stomach hurt so bad?

LATERS…

When it was time for lunch, Shizuka came by Kaiba and whispered, "M-Mr. Kaiba…I have to…go…" she said.

Kaiba, who had his head lying down, due to the pain on his stomach (Shizuka's stomach) lifted Shizuka's head and hissed, "Go where?!"

At this, Shizuka blushed, and looked down at her (Kaiba's feet) and whispered, "You know, as in…_go." _

Kaiba groaned again, "Then just GO," he said in annoyance. "B-but!" Shizuka began, tears forming around Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba had no idea what torture it was to have an innocent girl go to the bathroom in a man's body.

Like the other day, poor Shizuka nearly pissed all over Kaiba's mirror as she shrieked upon looking at Kaiba's _thingy (LOL!). _

AS Kaiba glanced at his face tearing up, he shuddered, "Shizuka, you're a MAN right now. Just GO…" he said.

Shizuka took several deep breathes and sat down on the desk next to him, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Kaiba looked away, "It's none of your business," he growled.

Shizuka frowned, "But maybe I can help, it's my body after all," she said. Kaiba blinked, of course, how could he have been so stupid?

"I fell like crap," he said, "My stomach…or should I say YOUR stomach has been in pain since this morning,"

Then Shizuka made an "Oh!" face, then she said, "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, I forgot to tell you that today is my period,"

Kaiba glared at her, "Don't you DARE say 'my period' using MY MOUTH!" he said.

But seriously, though, a period?! Kaiba couldn't BELIEVE this! He is a man! He never had a period and he wasn't gonna start having one today!

"How do you stop it?!" Kaiba demanded. At this Shizuka giggled, "If I knew I would gladly tell you,"

Kaiba groaned. Great, just great….mother in heaven, Kaiba's gonna have his first period today. Jesus, Kaiba COULD get pregnant….he shuddered.

"You can go ask Anzu for a pad," Shizuka suggested, "She always has a spare,"

"NO way!" Kaiba snapped, "I'm not going to ask friendship girl for help!"

"B-but!" Shizuka began, "Then you-I'LL stain and everyone will see…" she looked away sadly. Kaiba groaned again, Shizuka's right everyone will know and tease her nonstop. It wouldn't be fair.

Kaiba took a deep breath, "FINE! B-But I have no idea how to put one on," he said.

Shizuka smiled, "That's ok! I can teach you!"

Kaiba stared at her, "How?" He asked, "You're in MY body right now."

"Oh," Shizuka said, "Well, will figure something out…"

Kaiba gave a DEEP sigh; his day couldn't get ANY worse can it?

**LadyRsitu: MMMMMM! i can't wait for the next chapter! it's gonna get CRAY-CRAY!**

**Igirisu-chan: stuff just got real. **

**LadyRistu: Haha! Kaiba has to go through a period..haha!MEN! Such BABIES!**

**Both: Read n' Review!**


	12. It Sucks To Be Me

**LadyRistu: hey guys! ready for this chapter?**

**Igirisu-chan: Hiya guys! Oh from the my previous chapter involving Darwin the reason i put him there was to prove that Kaiba's research is basically pointless. Just wanted to clear that up for some of you. :3**

**LadyRistu: Yes, my sister and I are both aware of WHO Darwin is and what he is famous for. We wanted to prove how much in denial Kaiba is about this whole magic thing. So, i hope u shall read the chapter again and laugh. Silly Kaiba! Science isn't always the answer!**

**Igirisu-chan: ahahaha you youngsters are so kawaii ahahaha! Potatoes ._.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Igirisu-chan: ahahahaha we don't own this potato ._. i mean stuff you get what i mean**

Shizuka after a few minutes of conceiving Kaiba to ask Anzu for a pad and explaining the process of putting a pad on, Shizuka has Kaiba in the girls restroom putting a pad on.

_ "What the F^%k!"_ thought Seto.

Kaiba hesitated. Kaiba didn't want to put this pad on this is what a woman should be doing not him. He knew that no MAN should be experiencing this. He slowly pulled down Shizuka's panties and saw some red spots on the panties he nearly groaned out of frustration.

_"I'm a MAN. I should not be doing this. Really of all the things I have been experiencing in this body a period was the last thing I need_." Kaiba thought as he quickly put the pad on and felt as if his manly pride was slowly leaving him.

Meanwhile~

Shizuka stood outside the girl's bathroom waiting for Kaiba to come out.

"_Mister Kaiba is taking a really long time in the restroom. Well the first period you have is the roughest one." _Shizuka thought.

Before Shizuka could knock the door, Kaiba came out looking extremely pissed.

"Are you ok Mister Kaiba?" Shizuka asked.

Kaiba ignored her and walked away from her.

_"I guess I should leave him alone. He might still be suffering from menstrual cramps." _Shizuka thought. _"Oh I still have to go to the restroom."_

_Shizuka found herself doing the peepee dance. _

_"If Mr. Kaiba is so brave to go through the cramps and the period I should be brave like him and just go the restroom." Shizuka thought as she headed to the restroom_

She stopped herself from going inside the girl's restroom_. "Oh that's right I'm in Mister kaiba's body. I have to go into the …b-b-boy's restroom."_

Shizuka hesitated in front of the boy's restroom, her whole body was shaking. "I can't go in here! My whole life I've been told not to come in here. How can I go in?" Shizuka took a few deep breathes. "No…. I have to go. I'm sorry Katsuya I hope that you'll never find out that your little sister has to be a man!" Shizuka thought as she walked in the Boy's restroom.

Shizuka stood at the entrance of boy's restroom confused. Shizuka saw sinks, stalls…..and fountains?

_Why are there fountains in the boy's restroom? How come the girl's restroom doesn't have this_? Shizuka thought as she slowly walked to the stall.

Shizuka stood in front of the toilet hesitating and hoping it wasn't going to be like the last time. Where it involves a certain urinal accident concerning Kaiba's bathroom mirror...

_I can't believe I'm going to see a man's thingy and I'm not even married! I'm sorry Mister Kaiba_! Shizuka thought as she looked away and went.

When Shizuka came out the restroom a young girl stood in front her.

"Uh…..um Kaiba-sempai! Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Of course." Shizuka said.

The girl blushed. "Um…well not here…Can we go somewhere else?" the girl asked.

"Sure?" Shizuka said. _I wonder what this girl wants from Mister Kaiba so badly._

When they were in an empty classroom the girl turned and looked at Shizuka in the eye.

"I like you Kaiba- sempai!" The girl confessed.

_What?! _Shizuka thought.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested." Shizuka said in the most polite manner possible.

"I'm not the type of girl to give so easily Kaiba- sempai!" The girl said suddenly switching personalities.

_Whoa where did that nice girl go? _Shizuka thought, this girl was scaring her.

"I liked you ever since I laid eyes on you! Remember when we went to library together? You were on your laptop and I was hiding behind the bookshelf." The girl said as she slowly advanced on Shizuka. "You know what? I don't care if you like me I just want my first kiss to be with Kaiba- sempai!" The girl said as she tried to kiss Shizuka.

Wha? What? Shizuka thought.

"No! I don't even like girls!" Shizuka shouted as she pushed the girl away.

The girl stopped and looked at Shizuka her face changed from a desperate look to a shocked face.

"Wait. Does this mean you like guys? Kaiba-sempai likes guys?" The girl asked.

"N-no. I'm not gay. No!" Shizuka stuttered. _Oh no! I have to fix Mr. Kaiba reputation!_

"Oh GOD! You are gay!" The girl said. "Forget that I said anything." The girl said putting her hands to her face and walking out.

_Oh no I have to tell Mister Kaiba that I messed up badly. I have to tell him before rumors. _Shizuka thought.

Shizuka heard warning bell ring.

_I guess I'm going to have to tell him during our next break time_. Shizuka thought as she ran to class.

_Oh god, I hope Mister Kaiba can forgive me!_

**LadyRistu: sucks to be them right now...i mean...i feel sorry for those people...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Igirisu-chan: that girl is scary i mean i know i made her up and all but still ._. well i was inspired to writte by watching overly attached girlfriend...she creepy ._.**

**LadyRistu: SHe is a MASTER! **

**Both: Read n' Review**


	13. I'm Telling!

**LadyRistu: Sorry guys for not updating in a LONG *ss while. I had test and stuff...so i couldn't update as i would have liked. Sorry about that!**

**Igirisu-chan: and i have a life...reading manga and watching anime and school stuff...no life at all...**

**LadyRistu: oh yeah and this is my chapter y'all...**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: WE no ownio nothingio not even Yu-gi-oh! **

Seto Kaiba was really in pain, he sat on Shizuka's desk with his head lying on it, constantly moaning in agony(ha! Men are SUCH babies!). Could his day get ANY worse? He thought bitterly as he let out another groan. No, he didn't think it could, he is now in Shizuka's body, he's dressed as a girl, wearing nail polish, and worst of all, he's on his period.

Like, literally.

"ZuZu?" said a female voice behind him, Zuzu? He thought bitterly. As he turned his head to the source of the voice…he felt his pain go sharper. Did the gods just HATED his existence or what? For standing right next to Shizuka's desk, is the two girls he LEAST wanted to see, Anzu and Mai.

"What's wrong, hon?" Mai asked. Anzu frowned, "You poor thing, you're having cramps, aren't you, ZuZu?" she asked.

ZuZu? What kind of nickname is THAT for Shizuka? Zuka seemed to suit Shizuka more….or maybe Shizu….but Kaiba liked Zuka more…what the hell is he thinking? Those girls needed to get lost and mind their own business!

"Oh, are you on your month, sweetie?" Mai asked softly. Kaiba turned away, "Here," Mai said, as she reached into her jacket pocket and took out a small capsule. She opened it and took out two pills.

"Here ya go, hon." She said. Kaiba glared at those pills suspiciously, "Are those drugs?" he asked, could these idiots be high all this time he was with them? That would explain SO much…

Mai raised an eyebrow, "Of course," she said, "To help you with your cramps." She said bluntly.

Anzu glanced at Mai and gave each other puzzled looks. Kaiba took the pills, anything to get rid of this pain.

Anzu smiled sweetly upon Kaiba (or in this case, Shizuka) "Zuzu," Anzu began, "What do you say?"

Kaiba stared at her. Were they SERIOUS? Is THIS how the geek squad treat Shizuka? Like some sort of baby? Shizuka may be naïve and innocent, but she's not helpless.

Kaiba decided to ignore Anzu he thanks the gods that existed that the bells rang. And as soon as the bells rang, Shizuka(or Kaiba) ran into the classroom, looking pale and clammy.

Kaiba wondered what could have happened, but he didn't care…he was in so much pain.

Pegasus surprised everyone in class today, but actually TEACHING the class.

"Hello everyone!" he said cheerfully, "I realized yesterday that they DO pay me to teach you brats. So, I decided to prepare a lecture today."

He turned to the chalkboard and began to write their assignment.

REALLY? Kaiba thought angrily as he just got out his laptop. The one day Kaiba thought would be convenient to do his work was the day Pegasus decided to teach!

It seems like he wasn't the only thinking this, for several students asked, "What the hell? Why is HE getting paid? He's RICH!"

"Man, I was hoping to sleep today…"

"F*ck this…"

Pegasus turned to the class and said rather cheerfully, "Everyone turn to page 364!"

Everyone groaned and turned to the page nonetheless, as soon as everyone saw the page more students began to protest, "What the hell?! SHAKESPEARE?!"

Pegasus chuckled, "Have fun reading you pathetic over-grown worm babies. And once you're done reading, answer the questions at the end of the story." And then he sat down.

The class sat in silence for a few minutes…until.

"Man," began a student, "I was watching Peter Pan the other day….did y'all know that TinkerBell ain't NEVA talk throughout that movie?"

Yugi smiled, "Yeah, all she does is make chimes,"

"Why don't she eva talk in the movie?" he asked. At this, Yugi was stumped. Until Ryuzaki said stupidly, "It's cuz she ain't got nothin' to say…"

Kaiba didn't bother to do the assignment, he was in too much pain to do it….should he just go ahead and take the pill? And how stupid can his classmates be?

Kaiba was too busy moaning he had no idea that poor Shizuka was trying to get his attention.

"Really?" Otogi said, "After the kids get kidnap by those pirates she STILL has nothing to say?"

"Y'all know what gets on my ever lastin' nerves?" said another student, "Dora the Explorer!"

At this everyone(except Shizuka and Kaiba) laughed, "That's a kid show stupid!"

"But she stupid as HELL!" continued the student, "I was watchin' her the other day with my niece. She was lookin' for a talking mountain…and it was right behind her! I was like, 'turn around stupid!' and she kept saying, 'where's the mountain? Can you tell me where the mountain is?' and I was like, 'Turn your stupid self around! It's right behind you, b*tch!'"

Kaiba couldn't take it, he then sighed in relief as the bell rang for break. He was the first one to run out the room.

"M-Mr. Kaiba…" began Shizuka but she was too late, Kaiba was already gone.

LATERS..

Kaiba was heading to the girl's restroom until he saw a guy suddenly appear behind him. He groaned, what is it this time? Kaiba decided to ignore him, until the guys said, "Uh, Miss Jonouchi?"

"What?" Kaiba sneered, as he turned around crossing Shizuka's arms over her chest.

The guy went scarlet, then he bowed and said, "I like you, please go out with me!"

What? Kaiba couldn't help but to laugh, despite his cramps. "Sorry," he said arrogantly, "I don't go for guys…"

At this, the guy's eyes widened, "Does…does this mean you like girls?" he asked.

Kaiba was about to answer, _naturally_ until he realized his mistake. He's in Shizuka's body! The boy was confessing to Shizuka, not to HIM!

But then again, who cares? It would be Shizuka's problem…not his.

LATERS…

Midol. Thank the merciful, beautiful gods of science that they created Midol. Kaiba was cramp-free after he took a dose. As he got out he found himself standing outside the bathroom.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Shizuka said worriedly, "There's something I need to tell you!"

Kaiba groaned, "What is it?" he asked in annoyance.

"A girl confessed to me-no, to you today and uh…I kinda made her…assume…that…you…don't…" she hesitated.

"I don't what?" he said icily, "Like…girls," Shizuka finished quietly.

"You WHAT?!" Kaiba bellowed in outrage, "You are more slower than I thought!"

Shizuka shuddered, "I'm sorry! I just thought you needed to know…"

"Needed to know?" Kaiba sneered, "How about fixing it?! Do you have ANY idea what you've just done? You've ruined my reputation!" At this, Kaiba realized that that's exactly what he's just done a moment ago when that boy confessed. Shizuka's at least telling him about it, while he remains quiet.

He wasn't going to let Shizuka know he's done the same thing. He's a Kaiba; he'd never admit he did a mistake.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw himself tearing up, "I'm sorry…" she said, "I was…I was trying…"

"Trying to what?" Kaiba asked, "And quit crying, you're in my body now…"

Shizuka turned away, and whispered something loud enough for Kaiba to hear, "I hate being a guy…but most of all…I hate you…"

Kaiba was left baffled; he didn't expect Shizuka to say this.

"I'm telling!" Shizuka suddenly said out loud.

Kaiba laughed, he felt so silly expecting so much out of her…a Jonouchi. "Tell?" he said amused, "Tell who?" why is she saying something so childish?

"MY BROTHER!" Shizuka screamed and she ran off.

"What?" Kaiba said and then his eyes widen in horror, if she tells her brother in her current state the whole world would see and ruin his reputation more….or worse…Yugi will offer to help.

"SHIZUKA!" Kaiba yelled after her.

MEANWHILE ON DOMINO HIGH ROOF…

"Oh god…" Jonouchi groaned as he sat down with his lunch next to Yugi.

"What is it Jou?" asked his friend, "I just heard some terrible rumor…." He began.

"Well…before I say anythin'…let me just say I've noticed Shizuka actin' more differently lately…." He said.

Yugi took a sip of his juice and then he said, "Like what?"

"Like…"he began, "Like bein' more distant, avoidin' me, not cookin' my meals…."

Yugi interrupted, "Can't you just cook for yourself?"

But Jonouchi didn't hear him, "Not wakin' me up in da mornin so dat I won' miss school…"

He turned to Yugi…" and I heard a rumor and I think, well I dunno what I think!"

"What's the rumor?" Yugi said worried now.

"Dat…dat….dat my sista likes girls…" at this, Jonouchi bowed his head.

"Well if she likes girls…that's ok, right?" Yugi began…

Until the door suddenly slammed open and out came Kaiba, his eyes widen in relief and he walked towards them.

"Hey Kaiba…" Yugi began. Jonouchi groaned, "What the hell douchebag? Get outta here!"

But to their surprise, Kaiba grabbed both of Jonouchi's hands, which caused Jonouchi to flinch.

"K-Kaiba?!" Jonouchi gasped, "What the…?"

"Big Brother!" Kaiba said, "I have to tell you something!"

**LadyRistu: Jesus! haha! homo moment! just to let y'all kno...Igirisu-chan and I have NOTHIN' against homosexuality. **

**Igirisu-chan: Homophobia is gay -Frank Lero lol yep i agree ahahahahaha!**

**Both: Read n' review!**


	14. Oh Sht!

**LadyRistu: Hey there! how y'all doin?**

**Igirisu-chan: Hey guys! :3 so this is my chapter! bwahahaha! Betcha y'all have been waiting for this huh? well Jell-o is good thats all you need to know.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: We no own dis cuz we no speaky english...**

There is two things going through Jonouchi's mind, first one is what the hell is going on. The second is what just happened now?

"Shizuka! What the…" shouted a tired looking Shizuka.

Both Yugi and Jonouchi looked at each other and thought "_Did Shizuka just call Kaiba…Shizuka?"_

"Ok wait wait wait….What is going on here?" Yugi said with his arms raised to pause everyone.

15 minutes later….

"Ok let's get this straight….Kaiba is in MA LITTLE SISTER'S BODY? Wait does this mean that day….that day you were with ma sister…..that means…..I PUNCHED MA SISTER?!" Jonouchi shouted freaking out.

"It's ok big brother I know you didn't mean it." Said Shizuka.

"Don't you dare say big brother using that face." Jonouchi yelled still freaking out.

Shizuka pouts. Both Yugi and Jonouchi looked at Shizuka thinking "_Shizuka in Kaiba's body pouting is so….weird…"_

"So um…ok based on what you guys just said it sounds like Egyptian magic." Yugi said.

"Who would dare cast magic on me?" Kaiba scoffed.

"Stop making arrogant looks using ma little sister's face, if you are human at all." Jonouchi said still freaked out.

Kaiba ignored Jonouchi.

"Can you use Egyptian Magic Yugi?" asked Shizuka.

"Well… I don't know much about, but I do know people who can help. Actually you guys know them it's Ishizu and Malik Ishtar." Yugi said.

"Fine, as long as it's just Malik then I'm good." Kaiba said.

Normally Kaiba wouldn't want anyone's help but since Shizuka screwed things up they have to fix things as fast as possible.

"No, I definitely don't want Malik I want is Ishizu." Jonouchi said grudgingly.

"Why? Malik is just as good as Ishizu." Said Yugi.

"Why? Cuz Malik likes ma sister!" Jonouchi shouted.

"Ignore the mutt and just get Malik here." Said Kaiba angrily. "So it's settled then Yugi is going to fix it with contacting Malik. You better not screw things up Yugi." Said Kaiba leaving.

"Sure thing Kaiba." Yugi said cheerfully.

"Oh and Kaiba when we get home we are going to have a talk." said Jonouchi grudgingly.

Later on…

Kaiba and Jonouchi were at the dinner table glaring at each other.

"So money bags just because you are in ma little sister's body doesn't mean I'm going to be soft on ya'." Jonouchi said angrily. Kaiba rolled his eyes. Jonouchi continued, "Since you have been in ma little sister's body for about three days. So you have better have not done anything to ma little sister's body!" Jonouchi said slamming is hands on the table.

"What are you talking about you mutt?" Kaiba said annoyed.

"What I mean is that you have better not have done anything nasty or dirty to ma little sister's body! By doing perverted things to it! Or….worse you have seen her pure and sacred body without anythin' on!" Jonouchi said angrily.

Kaiba laughed. "Why would I.." then Kaiba smirked. "I already have seen her "pure and sacred body"" Kaiba said sarcastically. "Do you know how soft her "pure and sacred body" is? It's very soft mutt. I even know all her sensitive areas." Kaiba said mockingly.

"Kaiba I'm being serious." Jonouchi said seriously.

"Well what about my "pure and sacred body"? How do I know your "pure" sister isn't doing anything to my body." Said Kaiba seriously.

Jonouchi gasped. "Because my sister is innocent and isn't like you." Jonouchi said defensively.

"Anything can happen to my body while your sister's in it you mutt." Kaiba said annoyed.

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT YOUR BODY!" Jonouchi shouted, "YOU SICK FUCK!"

"Your sister's in it." Kaiba said bluntly.

"Don't remind me!" Jonouchi groaned putting is hands on his face.

Jonouchi kept remembering the day he punched his sister in the face. He's never going to forget that it's engraved in his mind.

Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion.

"Achoo!" Shizuka sneezed.

"Bless you." Mokuba said.

"Thank you Mokuba." Said Shizuka

**LadyRistu: Aww, don't y'all just LOVE the relationship between Jono and Kaiba? It's fun torturing-i mean uh...getting them to interact with each other!**

**Igirisu-chan: It's pretty good to cause them pain...i mean tehe i like to play with dolls...? No i burn dem...i'm joking! I'M JOKING! *freaks out* they know *whispers and sits in the corner and thinks about my life***

**LadyRistu: I burned a doll once...anyways!**

**Both: Read n' Review!**


	15. What the EFF is going on!

**LadyRistu: so...i STILL have no idea where we're going with this..._**

**Igirisu-chan:Argh..me so tired =_= so much stuff...this story i have no idea i'm doing anymore (sits in corner and think about my life)**

**LadyRistu: this is ma chapta y'all...just so y'all know...**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: We dont' own dis cuz we're Mexican not Japanese guy named Takashi-sensei.**

"Okay," Anzu said after taking a few deep breaths, "Say WHAT?!" she exclaimed. They were at the rooftop of the school again, Yugi had texted everyone a moment ago, to come upstairs because they had something to say.

And so, Anzu, Honda, Otogi and Mai came as soon as they received the text. It was Yugi who explained everything…such as….well, y'all don't need an explanation! Y'all already know!

Honda looked like the world was about to end, "So…So you're saying that-that…Shizuka's…_in there?"_ Honda said pointing at Kaiba like he's some sort of strange phenomenon.

Shizuka(Kaiba) rolled his eyes in annoyance(or more like, Shizuka's eyes).

"Is there anything that can be done?" Asked Otogi, Jonouchi, who was drowning in his misery in a corner, perked up, "Please tell me der is, Yug!" he said.

Yugi thought for a moment, then he said, "Well, as I said earlier before. From what Shizuka says, it sounds a lot like Egyptian magic. I'm not good at magic, but I already know people who are."

"And apparently it's a Schizophrenic psycho and his half-wit sister," Kaiba finished. Ah, the classic charm of Seto Kaiba(sarcasm).

"So I emailed Malik -" Yugi said.

"No! We're NOT gettin' Malik! I've already told ya why!" Jonouchi said.

But Kaiba glared at him, "If Ishizu comes here reciting her lame interpretation of a Chinese fortune cookie, I SWEAR Shizuka's not having her body back!" he threatened.

"Hey that's not fair!" Anzu yelled.

"Then who that HELL's COMING to FIX this?!" Mai demanded.

"So I emailed Malik, and he says he'll be here in a week," Yugi finally finished(don't y'all hate that when your friends interrupt you?).

"So now that THAT's settled!" Otogi yelled getting everyone back on track.

"No, everything's NOT settled." Kaiba said, "As much as I don't like you morons handling my business, there is a matter we need to attend to."

"And that is?" Honda said coldly.

"My reputation," Kaiba said ignoring Honda's response.

"LEAVE IT AS IT IS!" Jonouchi yelled. "Well what about it…OH!" Mai exclaimed suddenly remembering about something, "Now that I think about it, there's rumors going around that Kaiba…likes…_men." _

Mai then snuck a glance at Shizuka and said, "There's also rumors about Shizuka liking…_girls…"_

"Who the HECK said that?!" Honda asked.

Mai shrugged, "Rumors," she said.

"I don' believe dis! Dey got some nerve to call ma sista a lesbian!" Jonouchi said.

"That's what I'm talking about," Kaiba said, "I need to fix that, since some little birdy effed things up!"

"Hey! Don't blame Shizuka!" Otogi said.

"So how are you going to fix this?" Kaiba demanded, ignoring Otogi.

Yugi thought for a moment, then he said, "Well, why don't you and Shizuka pretend to be in a relationship?" he asked.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Jonouchi yelled, "NOT WIT DAT FREAK!"Pointing at Shizuka(Kaiba).

"Dis is how it's gonna go," Jonouchi continued, "Yugi, is going to pretend to go out with Shizuka. While Anzu pretends to go with Kaiba!"

"What?!" exclaimed both Yugi and Anzu. Yugi was surprised while Anzu was ticked off.

"Wait…what?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That makes no sense!" Mai exclaimed. "Yugi will actually be going out with Kaiba and Shizuka will be going out with Anzu…WHAT the HELL?!"

"Why me?" Yugi asked. "Because, if Yugi came to ma house at two in da morning to take Shizuka to da movies, I will trust Yug to bring Shizuka good and pure as when she left da house!" Jonouchi explained.

"But…Kaiba's in Shizuka's body right now!" Otogi pointed out.

"No, I agree with Yugi on this," Anzu said, "Shizuka and Kaiba have to go out with each other,"

To everyone surprise, Kaiba agreed, "For once I agree with Friendship Girl, it makes since for me to pretend to go out with Shizuka. We already know our bodies anyway-"

("Don't remind me!" Jonouchi yelled in the background).

"…So I don't have to stress myself on getting to know her…" Kaiba continue.

Shizuka, who hadn't spoken a word since everyone arrived, was blushing madly. Wow, she has a boyfriend now…no actually she's going out with herself who happens to be Kaiba…but still.

Shizuka would be in her very first relationship. But Kaiba's in her body…and he's in hers so it will be like going out with each other…which is strange to say. This was going to be a very confusing, short, FAKE relationship.

Mai turned to Otogi and Honda, who oddly enough didn't want to participate in going out with Shizuka.

"And why didn't you to bother volunteering to go out with Shizuka?" she asked.

Honda blushed and looked shyly at the ground, "Well that's…I mean..uh…"

"Kaiba's in there," Otogi said bluntly, "I wouldn't tap that. No matter how cute Shizuka is,"

Mai laughed. Then, the bell reminding everyone to go back to class rang.

"So it's settled." Kaiba said, "I go out with Shizuka…and Malik will come within a week. You morons better not screw things up," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it!" Honda yelled, "Dick," he muttered.

**LadyRistu: Yeah, uh...i'm still clueless...Igirisu, do u kno where we're goin' wit dis?**

**Igirisu-chan: *wakes up* huh? life? Oh yeah i do...not i dunno i make stuff as i go.. Have a little priest? Or the poet?**

**Both: Read n' review!**


	16. Turn to Page 394

**LadyRistu: hey guys it's been a while...let us explain what the flipshoids is goin' on...**

**Igirisu: Oh right. Well reason not able to write for two weeks(2 weeks right?)  
was because i had a competition the first week (Won 4th place in nationals!) and the second week was because i was studying and taking my EOC or STAAR (MAJOR EXAMS) so yeah... bet you guys don't care TwT just want your story huh?!**

**LadyRistu: Uh yeah i had exams too, they sucked. and plus my CUTE little sister was away for a while(as she just said. But we both hope u enjoy this chappie. also, the joke at the very end of this chappie only Potterheads will understand(Not POTheads! so that we're on the same page here). Also there is supposed to be emoticons if they're not there we apolpgize that FanFic is sometimes STUPID! **

**Both: Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: we no ownio Yugioh!**

The following day everyone was whispering in the hallways.

"hey did you hear?"

"yeah! That was so shocking!"

"I was there and I saw it all!"

Shizuka and Kaiba walked through the hallway going to class TOGETHER. Shizuka felt nervous she knew people believed the scene that happened this morning but….

FLASHBACK

"K-Kaiba…. I don't think I can do it!" exclaimed Shizuka.

"I don't care whether you think or can't or can do it. Your still going to do it." Scolded Kaiba. "Now try it again."

"ok here I go." Shizuka straightened and tried her best to make an angry expression like Kaiba "Shizuka. P-please go out with me?"

"No." said Kaiba bluntly.

"What? Why?!" exclaimed Shizuka.

"Because I won't ask a girl out like that." Said Kaiba coldly. "I don't ask I demand."

"But Kaiba isn't that rude? Shouldn't you ask politely?" asked Shizuka.

"No. I'm Seto Kaiba. What girl wouldn't want to go out with me? I'm a successful CEO and a genius." Scoffed Kaiba.

"Er….right." said Shizuka confused by all this.

"Try it again and be demanding and no stuttering." Scowled Kaiba clearly annoyed with Shizuka.

"Yes Kaiba." Shizuka again straightened and did her best to make another angry expression. "Shizuka we're going out.

Kaiba turned and started walking away heading towards the school.

"Wait Kaiba! I haven't got it down yet." Shizuka whimpered.

"I don't care. You just better get it right and don't mess up or you and your mutt of a brother won't have a job or a future." Kaiba threated and walked away.

"How can I do this without upsetting Mister Kaiba?" Shizuka pondered. Shizuka walked to school and found Kaiba putting the shoes into the shoe locker.

_There's Kaiba but everyone is looking! I can't do this! _Shizuka thought freaking out.

Kaiba closed the shoe locker when suddenly a shadow came over him and he saw himself looking down him.

"Shizuka. You're going out with me and that's that." Shizuka shouted and grabbed Kaiba and nearly ran off.

END OF FLASHBACK

Shizuka and Kaiba walked through the hallways to get to class and Shizuka could hear the whispers following them everywhere they went. Shizuka looked at Kaiba, who didn't seem to be bothered by all these people looking at them.

_Is Kaiba mad? I didn't stutter this time. Maybe I was too demanding and hurt his feelings? Or did I disappoint him? _Shizuka pondered and started to freak out. _What if I did it wrong and everyone knows that I'm not Kaiba?! Or what if I ruined everything and messed up this plan everyone tried so hard to make?_

When suddenly Shizuka and Kaiba were pulled into an empty classroom and Yugi and the gang were there.

"So guys the plan is working! Everyone totally believes that little scene you guys did at the shoe lockers!" Mai said happily.

"Yeah but I still don't like this idea. It would have been betta if my lil' sista went out with Yugi." Jonouchi said angrily.

Everyone glared at Jonouchi.

"We already established why that was a stupid idea Jonouchi. Or do we have to go over it again?" Anzu said angrily.

"No I was just sayin'." Jonouchi said nervously.

"Oh! Kaiba you should be careful there's some girls who might start to bully you since you going out with Shizuka which is you… um yeah." Anzu said.

"I can handle those girls I don't need your concern friendship girl." Kaiba said angrily.

Shizuka felt relieved that everything was being cleared up.

_Now the only thing left is for Malik or Ishizu to come and hopefully can help us with our problem. _Shizuka thought.

The bell rang and everyone decided to head to class before they were late.

"So guys since I'm being paid to teach I need you guys to turn to page 394!" said Pegasus.

"Man. This ain't fair!"

"Why you have to suddenly have the urge to teach?"

"Anyway turn to page 394. We'll be doing an assessment on Shakespeare! Oh what fun!" said Pegasus enthusiastically.

Yugi got out his phone to check the time when he saw a notification from Facebook. Yugi looked up and noticed that Pegasus finished giving out his assessment and was on is laptop. Yugi opened his facebook app to see that it was Jonouchi.

**Jonouchi:Hey guys look I'm on Facebook while in class!**

Yugi sighed and typed **Yugi: Are you skipping class Jonouchi?**

**Jonouchi: No I'm in class I'm just not doing anything**

**Anzu: Jonouchi are you being stupid again?**

**Mai: yeah don't be stupid and skip class**

**Jonouchi: Of course I ain't skipping class as I told Yug before I'm in class just not doing anything**

**Anzu: I don't believe you.**

**(Hiroto Honda likes this comment).**

**Jonouchi: When have I ever lied to you guys?**

**Mai: Well do you really want me to list everything you lied about?**

**Yugi: Oh come on guys Jonouchi hasn't lied that much…**

**Honda: What you guys talking about?**

**Mai: How much Jonouchi has lied about.**

**Otoji: Heh. So we are going to roast Jonouchi right now cuz I have a lot of things to say.**

**Honda: This is going to be fun**

**Jonouchi: I swear if any you guys say anything about me Imma kill you guys**

**Yugi: Calm down guys let's not roast or kill anyone **

**Anzu: =.= you guys are so hot blooded**

**Mai: . I so totally wanted to roast Jonouchi on his Facebook Wall!**

**Jonouchi: O_o why me though?**

**Otoji: Cuz you're Jonouchi that's why**

**Pegasus: \(^o^)/ Hey guys it would be cool if you did your assessment and turn to page 394!**

**Otoji: I'm sorry Pegasus!**

**Jonouchi: XD hahaha! Sucks to be you guys!**

**Pegasus: Now Jonouchi shouldn't you be in class?**

**Jonouchi: I am in class Pegasus**

**Pegasus: You know I'm familiar with Coach Kajiki should I tell him what you are doing in his class?**

**Jonouchi: No sir I'll be gettin' off right now**

**Pegasus: Good then and I dare you to try this again and disrupting my class again.**

**(Otoji Ryuji likes this comment)**

* * *

**LadyRistu: uh, yeah. still have no idea where this is going...**

**Igirisu-chan: I know where it's going I don't have to explain it to you**

**LadyRistu: Hopefully things makes sense next time...(busts out laughing) who the HELL am i kidding?LOL!**

**Ambi-chan: mwhahaha :3 i came up with this stuff...**

**LadyRistu: oh yeah, that was my adorable baby sister she wasn't lying she came up with the title of our fic. **

**All: read n' review!**


	17. Friendship, My ss

**LadyRistu: Hey guys! sorry for the very SLOOOOOW update but we just wanna say...**

**Igirisu-chan: Oh hell no! You guys wanted us to stall but then you guys say don't stall! What do you want from us! I'M JUST A LITTLE GIRL WHO BARELY STARTED TO EXPERIENCE THE WORLD OF FANFICTION! TT^TT *cries in the corner and starts talking to imaginary pandas &unicorns and my best friend the Potato* **

**LadyRistu: EXACTLY! jebuscrist! i have NO idea what y'all want anymore! But whateves we're just happy y'all are enjoying this fic. It brings smiles to our hearts, and Igirisu-chan's Potato's heart as well. ohyeh, this is my chappie y'all. **

**Both: Enjoy! **

Once it was time for their short break, Kaiba had to do the most troublesome thing in the world again.

He had to piss again. In a girl's body…who happens to be on her period.

Kaiba stood outside for a few moments of the women's restroom. As much as he needs to go, he couldn't go there…because he was afraid that _certain_ thoughts would come to his head again. Certain thoughts that involve using his man thoughts about a certain someone's body.

God, it was official, Kaiba has become a pervert. It wasn't his fault though, although he'd never admit it, but despite being that mutt's little sister…Shizuka has a very beautiful body.

He cursed the day the spell was made. Who in their right SICK mind would DO this spell in the first place…? ON him? Seto FREAKING Kaiba, the strongest duelist and CEO of Kaibacorp?

Kaiba felt like he couldn't take it any longer, he went inside the women's restroom.

LATERS…

After Kaiba was done doing his business (no, Shizuka's business) he decided to head for the roof, he need some time by himself…after all this craziness. Kaiba needed a breather.

He groaned at he saw that he wasn't alone, in fact, standing right at the stairway that leads to the roof top were a group of girls just standing there whispering amongst each other.

Kaiba, being Kaiba, he decided to walk through them, because everyone knew better than to stand in Kaiba's way.

But these girls didn't move, instead they stood and blocked his way. One girl even managed to glare at him.

Kaiba scowled, he had no time for their BS. Kaiba was about to give them a piece of his mind, but one of the girls actually spoke, "Not with your boyfriend, are you?" she said coldly.

Kaiba didn't say anything, he decided to let these girls say what they want to say…and THEN they'll pay.

Because Kaiba doesn't take anyone's sh*t.

"I just don't get it," the girl continued, "How in the world can Mr. Kaiba even glance at a plain, disgusting, savage girl like you?"

Kaiba smirked; it was SO ironic that these girls had NO idea WHO they're talking too. "Aww, feeling jealous, are we?" Kaiba said sarcastically.

One of the girls managed to slap Kaiba(or Shizuka in the face), "It's simple," continued the same girl, "Mr. Kaiba DOESN'T belong to you! HE deserves someone better! Not..NOT you! You're just a pompous little b*tch!"

So is THIS how girls treat each other when they're jealous? Team up with their girlfriends and beat the crap outta each other? Pathetic, Kaiba thought, pathetic.

"And what makes YOU think you're worthy enough for him?" Kaiba asked arrogantly, "Last time I've checked, Kaiba seems too good for anyone." Kaiba closed his eyes and gave his infamous smirk, "But I think we ALL know that Seto Kaiba only looks for the best…and obviously…." Kaiba looked up at every girl in the eye, "It was me."

Another girl laughed, "YOU?!" she cried, "How can he even think that YOU are the best? With your ugly hair color, your freaky big eyes..." then the girl's eyes widen in horror.

"Don't tell me you slept with Kaiba, you slut!" she gasped.

All the girls gasped. Really? Kaiba thought, so for a girl to have a good-looking boyfriend all she had to do was sleep with him?

It works for most men, but Kaiba wasn't like any other guy.

He looked upon every girl that was staring down at him (or Shizuka, in this case) and he noticed how Shizuka was very different from all these girls. All these girls wore heavy make-up, short skirts and extra tight shirts to make them more bustier than they really are. Almost like they're trying too hard to be beautiful and sexy.

Shizuka never wears make-up, nor does she show off her chest and reveals her long, slender legs. She was innocent, kind, and polite…she didn't need any make-up or tight clothing to be beautiful. Kaiba would never admit it, but Shizuka was clearly the prettiest girl out of all of them.

And she doesn't even try.

"You-you B*TCH!" one girl gasped. One of the girls was about to slap Kaiba until Mai came in a pushed her out of the way.

"The only b*tch here is YOU!" Mai yelled. Anzu came in after her, "Leave Shizuka alone, you sluts!" she said.

Some girls hesitated, most girls knew how Mai isn't afraid to kick anyone's *ss. Especially if it's a man, Mai will not hesitate to put a man in his place.

These girls also know about Anzu as well, for she, takes no one's BS.

The gang of girls began to walk away, one girl had the nerve to yell back, "We'll be back to kick your *ss you slut!" she yelled.

"I dare you to come right back and you'll see what happens!" Mai yelled back. As soon as they were gone, Anzu turned to Kaiba and asked, "Are you alright, ZuZu?"

Kaiba glared at Anzu, "I'm Kaiba, you moron." He said.

Anzu frowned, "Oh," she said monotonously, "Right,"

Mai grabbed Shizuka's hand and examined it, "Those dumb*ssess didn't hurt ZuZu didn't they?"

"ZuZu?" Kaiba repeated incredulously, "It's a nickname," Anzu said coldly, "something YOU wouldn't understand."

Kaiba ignored her, "I've could've handled them, they're only pathetic fangirls," he said lightly.

Mai shook her head, "I'm sure you would've put them in their place Rich Boy…but this is Shizuka's body here." She said.

Kaiba glanced at both girls before him, what was THAT supposed to mean? For some reason, that comment bothered him…a lot.

"So you're saying you are ALL Shizuka's knight in shining armor?" Kaiba asked.

"THAT's what friends DO, Kaiba. We all look out for each other." Anzu said.

Kaiba couldn't believe what these girls were saying, "And you would never let Shizuka defend for herself?" he questioned.

"Kaiba, Shizuka is innocent, she needs friends to look after her." Mai said.

"I know nothing about this…_friendship_, but I know for sure that Shizuka IS innocent, but she's NOT helpless." Kaiba said, "And you idiots are only babying her."

"Moneybags, you have NO idea what you're talking about!" Mai retorted.

Kaiba let out a cold laugh, "I have no idea what I'm talking about?" he replied, "Shizuka is in MY body right now! Living MY life, which no one can do! Raising MY brother, being in charge of Kaibacorp…you geeks have no idea what your _friend_ Shizuka can do!"

Anzu glared at Kaiba, "Mai, let's go. I'm not going to take Kaiba's crap." She said.

Kaiba smirked, serves them right. Kaiba got up and left for his homeroom.

As the girls headed for their usual hangout place with Yugi and the boys, Mai suddenly stopped in her tracks.

Anzu noticed that her friend wasn't following, she too stooped and turned, "Mai?" she asked tentatively.

Mai stood there in deep thought until she said, "Call me crazy, but did Kaiba sounded like…" Mai shook her head, "It's nothing,"

But Anzu wasn't the one to be left hanging, "Sounded like what?" she asked.

"Kaiba," Mai continued, "Kaiba was actually defending somebody other than his kid brother. He was defending Shizuka…almost…almost like…he CARES about Shizuka." Mai glanced at Anzu perplexed, "Could Kaiba actually LIKE Shizuka?"

Anzu began to stutter, "N-No FREAKING way!" she yelled, "Kaiba? Eww! I mean, WHAT?! Kaiba's just EVIL! PLAIN EVIL! How could he…NO!"

Mai shrugged, "I know, crazy right?"

Anzu was now in deep thought as well, "Actually, it might not be TOO crazy…I mean," she turned to Mai, "It's just Yugi's been telling us all along, that Kaiba isn't really evil. So I dunno…he might actually care about Shizuka…maybe only as a friend." Anzu began to rub her forehead, "Wow, being in somebody else's shoes really DOES changes things…"

**LadyRistu: Yep, totally lost. And i wrote this...well wit the help of Igirisu-chan. But yeh. DOES ANYONE KNO WHAT'S GOING ON?! mah hood WOULD NEVER LET ME BE A HATER! **

**Igirisu-chan: I DO! AND SO DOES THE POTATO MR. PANDA & MISSES UNICORN! AHAHA! HEY THERE DELIAH HOW'S IT LIKE IN NEW YORK CITY?! CUZ A GIRL LIKE YOU IS IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND! IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND!**

**LadyRistu: just so y'all kno, Igirisu-chan is singing to her ipod...she's fine everyone. **

**Igirisu-chan: haha! heifers! XD I like pie! come join my 5 second party! dodododododo! it's over... ._. YOU DIDN'T DANCE FAST ENOUGH!**

**LadyRistu: BEST five second part EVERS! _**

**Both: Read n' review! **


	18. Da Sht People say

**LadyRistu: Yo! whats the hippity haps?**

**Igirisu-chan: Hey guys! My chapter is here! Sorry for the long wait! i had finals and birthday came up and then i had writers block...yeah -_- i hate my brain too... TT^TT **

**LadyRistu: so she was cutting onions one day as she hastily wiped her tears away my sister's eyes suddenly sparkled and she said to me "Ristu! My awesome big sister! can i get a hug?"**

**Igirisu-chan: ._. No i didn't that never happened. You are making things up now gawd your weird i don't ask you for hugs you creeper! **

**LadyRistu: (laughs) nah, actually her eyes sparkled and she was like, "Ritsu, when are we updating? I feel...INSPIRED!(echoes, echoes)"**

**Igirisu-chan: *sweatdrop* yes i was inspired to write while i was cutting onions don't judge me! *hugs and hides behind a pillow***

**Both: Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: we don't own Yu-gi-Oh! cuz if we did we would have been rich and have a lot of anime merchandise!**

The following day on the rooftop of Domino High, Yugi and his gang and Kaiba were eating their lunch.

"So guys who's coming with me to pick up Malik from the airport on Sunday?" asked Yugi.

"What? Already? This is so sudden!" stuttered Honda.

"Really? I see that is very convenient day for me." said Anzu.

"Well who's going to take us? I mean does anyone know how to drive or even have a car?" asked Mai.

Everyone looked expectantly at Kaiba.

"What? Do expect me to give you all a ride? Since when have I been anyone's taxi service?" growled Kaiba.

"Since the day you got rich." Scoffed Jonouchi.

Kaiba glared at Jonouchi. "I didn't ask for your opinion Mutt." Growled Kaiba. "Ok fine, I'll give you a ride except the mutt since I don't allow half-breeds into my vehicles."

"Ah. Sorry Jonouchi you kinda walked into that one." Said Anzu.

"B-but Kaiba… I need Tsuya with me for support.." said Shizuka shyly.

"Yeah let Jonouchi come Kaiba." Said Honda, trying to supporting Shizuka.

"Do what you want." Said Kaiba becoming annoyed, as he got up and walked away.

"Thank you Kaiba." Said Shizuka.

"Man, I still can get use to Kaiba looking like a total girl and Shizuka being so antisocial. It's freaking me out! I want ma sista back in her body!" whispered Jonouchi to Yugi.

"Well Jonouchi, let's all hope that Malik can help us fix this." Said Yugi.

THE FOLLOWING DAY…

"Shizuka, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not like that? Helping teachers? Students? I could care less of what their problems are so don't get involve in them." Scowled Kaiba.

"I'm sorry Kaiba." Said Shizuka shyly.

"Kaiba stop being harsh with Shizuka, she is already having a hard time dealing with the change! She is trying her best to be someone as cold hearted as you!" growled Anzu.

"Yeah Shizuka is pure hearted and innocent she isn't as awful as you! She at least has friends to help her out! Unlike you who is left alone without anyone!" shouted Mai.

"Well aren't you guys being hypocritical? You people say you are Shizuka's friends, yet you shield her and don't let her see the real world. Unlike all of you morons, I prefer someone who knows what is going on and not cushioned by false securities." Kaiba stared at Mai then Anzu straight into their eyes and smirked. "What are you going to do when something happens to her, and you're not there to protect her? You don't know what you're doing to her. She is going to helpless and pathetic in situations where she has to stand up for herself. So much for your pathetic friendship is it very much flawed." Kaiba said coldly as he walked away.

Mai and Anzu looked stunned and lost for words.

_"What is Kaiba saying? How am I not seeing the world? Is Kaiba really as mean as they say he is?" _Shizuka thought.

When Kaiba left Yugi spoke up "I think Kaiba is right."

"WHAT?! YOU AGREE WIT DAT JERK?!" Shouted Jonouchi.

"Well he does have a point you guys, we are babying Shizuka. I think Shizuka should spread her wings a little. I mean there is no harm in her being a bit free." Said Yugi calmly.

"NO. Shizuka is just young and gentle, exposing her to things isn't going to be good for her!" said Anzu defensively.

Yugi sighed. "Guys think about Shizuka it's all for her well-being. She isn't a little girl and we are not always going to be there for her, she has to know how to stand on her to feet. We can't always cushion her fall she has to learn how to be her own person." Yugi said calmly and smiled at Shizuka.

Shizuka didn't smile back, she was lost in her own thoughts.

"I don't agree to any of this, Shizuka needs to be protected from that bastard." Said Honda agreeing with Jonouchi.

"Guys, just open your minds and think about what Kaiba is saying, I mean he isn't a bad guy." Said Yugi getting up and heading to the exit.

"I still don't think Kaiba is a good guy or that Kaiba is right." Jonouchi said under his breath.

DING DONG DING

"Come on guys time to go to class" Honda said.

"Hey Anzu." Mai said pulling Anzu to the side. "Is it me or Kaiba was trying to Shizuka's Knight in Shining Armor?"

"Eh? No way it was more like being a total jerk." Anzu scoffed.

"Mmm." Mai said. _"I guess it was just me then." Thought Mai._

"I mean Kaiba is cold hearted and wouldn't have feelings for anyone else but himself." Anzu said.

Anzu and Mai stood there quietly and decided it was time to go to class before they were late.

**LadyRistu: Nyuck! Nycuk! whas dis? Kaiba bein' a knight? **

**Igirisu-chan: ahaha! yes hurt him with words! drown yourselves in misery and make someone cry! CRY! CRY! BWAHAHAHA! Man i'm so mean *laughs in the corner while making voodoo dolls***

**Both: read n' review! 3**


	19. Fits and Slaps

**LadyRistu: Sh*t! i'm back! sorry for takin' sooooo long! just to let ya know, hat we haven't forgotten about you guys!**

**Igirisu-chan: yes we did... i'm joking No! wait! Come back I was lying i didn't forget about you! Yes you not the person next to you but you especially \(=^w^=)/**

**LadyRistu: Man, this is gettin' sureeus. (SUR-REE-US: translation; Serious). oh yeh, this is my chappie.**

**Igirisu-chan: Or is it (dun dun dun) *looks around* where is that music coming from? IS there MP3's on the ceiling?! **

**Both: Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, man, nah. **

Shizuka's mind was on some serious acid. She kept tossing and turning, trying to let that b*tch named Mr. Sandman get his lazy ARSE to drop some sand into her eyes to let her sleep! But that wasn't to be, for our young pwotagonist.

Shizuka was in her bed, back into her own(thank the Gods) body. As soon as she got back into her body, she went immediately into her room, and hasn't even come out for dinner.

Also, her mind kept wondering back to what Kaiba has said earlier.

_"You people say you are Shizuka's friends," _Kaiba voice rang into her head(or more like, her voice) "_ yet you shield her and don't let her see the real world. Unlike all of you morons, I prefer someone who knows what is going on and not cushioned by false securities_."

Could Mr. Kaiba be telling the truth? Is Shizuka defenseless because of them? Could she really be weak? Shizuka didn't think so…but then again…no one has actually let her out on her own. No one has ever said to Shizuka, "I'm letting you go now, let's see what you can do,"

But…this IS Kaiba…the man who would rather dress up as a seal and jump into an orca tank, than go to a social gathering. So…he COULD be wrong, right?

"_She is going to helpless and pathetic in situations where she has to stand up for herself_."

At this, Shizuka shook her head, "I'm NOT pathetic," Shizuka said to herself sternly, "I'm not pathetic…."

Or is she? Shizuka sighed, there was no other way to prove it, than she for herself. But if her friends ARE really treating her this way, how would she react? What would she do?

Shizuka woke up the next day into Kaiba's body again.

LATERS…

As Shizuka made her way to class, someone blocked her way. "Excuse me," Shizuka was about to say, but the person who blocked her way grabbed her by the collar and pushed her(or Kaiba) against the wall.

"So ya think you're just type of hot-shot, huh?" the guy bellowed. Shizuka's eyes widened in fear, what did she do? Why is he mad at her? It took a few seconds to remember that she was Kaiba now. The delinquent before her was seeing her as Kaiba, not Shizuka.

Shizuka was screwed.

"I'm so sick and tired of mah girl always gawking at you!" The guy raised his fist, ready to do some damamge, "No one makes fun of me!" he yelled.

At that point, Shizuka wondered what Kaiba would have done. And the answer came to her in an instant; Kaiba would not fight. He would easily say something to make the punk feel stupid and more inferior than he is. No, Kaiba wouldn't need to fight this guy, because he would think himself higher than that.

Shizuka smiled at her stroke of insight, but before she could say anything, someone punched the guy in the face.

"What da HELL?" the guy bellowed. "Stay away from Kaiba, asshole!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Tsuya?" Shizuka said weakly. The guy punched Jonouchi in the face, but Honda grabbed the punk from behind holding him off.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you hated Kaiba?" he bellowed. Jonouchi wiped the blood of the corner of his mouth and yelled, "Well, things are different now, pal!"

"I could kick yer ass, ya know!" the guy said. Jonouchi smirked, "Bring it on!" he said, "I ain't got no problem wit dat!"

The guys hesitated, everyone knew about Jonouchi's record about being undefeated, the guy pulled himself away from Honda's grasp and muttered, "Whatever…" and he walked away.

"Nothing to see here, folks!" Mai said to the crowd who gathered around them, "Move on! Y'all will be late to class!"

Anzu and Yugi ran towards, Shizuka. Kaiba stood at the distance staring upon the scene.

"ZuZu!" Anzu yelled. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked. Shizuka stared at them, "Yeah," she said softly, "I'm fine…"

She looked at them…they…stopped the fight. They went in and stopped the fight…Shizuka knew she had to be thankful…but…she couldn't help but to wonder…could she have stop this herself?

"Shizuka!" Jonouchi looked at her, "Are you ok? They didn't do anythin' to ya, right?"

Shizuka shook her head, "N-no…" she said. Honda sighed, "That's a relief…" he said.

"Why?" Shizuka suddenly asked. Everyone looked at each other, "Why…did you stop him?' she blurted out.

"Because…he was going to hurt you?" Mai said uncertainly, wondering what was going on in Shizuka's head.

"And you…and you didn't think I could stop him?" Shizuka asked slowly. _Please, _she thought, _please say, 'Of course we did, we just thought you wanted to some help,'._

"But…you could've gotten hurt, Shizuka," Anzu said softly. Those words stabbed Shizuka in her heart. So…they really didn't think she could defend herself?

At a distance, Kaiba watched as the geek squad spoke with Shizuka…he noticed that she hasn't mouthed, "thank you". He frowned.

"I mean, we have to look out for you, Shizuka," Honda said, "You're in Kaiba's body now. No one is seeing you as a girl."

"But I'm in KAIBA's body!" Shizuka's voice shook as she said it, "I could've used his strength….or his wit…" This…this can't be….Kaiba was right. He was right.

"No matter whose body you're in, you're still you." Yugi said softly, smiling gently at her.

"But-but!" Shizuka began, didn't they get it? Didn't they understand what she's trying to say? "But I could've used MY wits or-or my OWN strength or something!"

Jonouchi laughed, "But you're YOU," he said.

Shizuka stared at him, "Wha-what do you mean by that?" she said her voice hard.

Honda smiled nervously, "Uh….well, what he means is…uh…he uh…"

Shizuka couldn't take it anymore, "Mr. Kaiba was right…" she whispered, and she ran off.

"Shizuka!" Anzu yelled.

Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes.

LATERS….

Kaiba found himself in his body again, he had been searching for Shizuka for hours. He found himself sitting on the roof top. He felt his face wet, he wiped the tears away.

He got up slowly and headed towards the door that lead to the rooftop because that's where he had been in Shizuka's body, opened the door, and found Shizuka, now back into her body, crying nonstop in a fetal position.

He walked down the stairs towards her. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he saw her shudder bitterly.

"Stop your stupid crying," Kaiba said sternly. Shizuka hiccupped, and slowly lifted her head to look up at him.

Shizuka took several deep breaths, "I-I can't…" she stuttered.

"Hmm," Kaiba smirked, "So I was right. You do like being babied after all…You disgust me."

Shizuka looked up, "I don't like being babied!" she hiccupped again.

"Then prove it!" Kaiba hissed, "Because that's all you're proving to me now. Your crying is proof that you're weak and pathetic!"

SMACK!

Shizuka slapped Kaiba. Kaiba stood still for a few minutes, staring into Shizuka's crying face. Shizuka gasped, after she realized what she has done.

Kaiba, however, slowly lifted his hand towards his injured face. He then stood up, smirked and walked away.

As Kaiba was headed downstairs, he stood on the stair way platform when he heard footsteps running down the stairs. His eyes widened as he felt small arms wrap around his waist.

"Thank you!" Shizuka gasped. Kaiba blushed at the sudden display of affection.

He stared down at the small girl. She was crying again, but not because she was sad….or angry. It was tears of happiness, because for the first time, somebody actually had treated her like a person. Not as a defenseless child, and made her believe that she can do anything.

**LadyRitsu: IIIIIIIIII! have no idea what's going on. Does anyone know what's going on?**

**Igirisu-chan: B-baka! your not suppose to say anything! now they know that we may be winging it :O I'm joking...probably but i know whats going on :3**

**LadyRistu: Crap! of course! uh yeh...uh...**

**Both: Read n' review! 3 FOR COOOKIES!**


	20. Lost in Elevation

**Igirisu-chan: Hey guys! XD my chapter is out i hope you enjoyed this since i've worked on it and did my best! **

**LadyRitsu: Aww! Igirisu-chan took three hours to write all this! I's so proud of her! /(w)\**

**Igirisu-chan: yeah three hours but it was worth it for you guys... ._. i guess.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: OMOI DASEBA! WE NO OWN YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOH! OH! OH!**

Kaiba stopped typing on his laptop and realized that he forgotten something so important that it even shocked him that he forgot. Though he has been through some things these two weeks, Kaiba wasn't going to cut himself some slack since he is THE SETO KAIBA and something like doesn't, or should we say **shouldn't** have happened to him.

He mentally cursed himself. How in the heck is he going to pull this one off though? He couldn't do it in his current situation.

Kaiba cursed out loud.

Kaiba then realized that he had NO CHOICE but to ask Shizuka to help out with this one.

The next morning Kaiba went to the Kaiba mansion and found Shizuka leaving for school.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba demanded.

Shizuka looked at him confused, "Going to school?"

"No, you are coming with me. Now tell them to get the car ready we are leaving right now." Kaiba demanded.

"Ah, ok Mr. Kaiba but um- where are we going exactly?" Shizuka asked.

Kaiba ignored her.

Laters…

In the car Kaiba was typing away and getting his things ready and prepared, he glanced at Shizuka who looked nervous and lost.

"Ok. Here's the plan," Kaiba began after a few minutes. "Today, I'm supposed to have a meeting with huge brand name companies that you have probably never heard about because you're poor. So since you have no experience with this I decided to go with you and be "secretary" and you leave the talking to me and you sit there and stay quiet." Kaiba finished.

"Um… but wouldn't that be weird for you er..um me? But I'm you and you're me, so are you ok with me being quiet since I'm you?" Shizuka was getting confused with her own words.

"Don't be stupid I'm Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba scolded, "As long as I'm there then it'll be fine." Kaiba scoffed.

"Ok if you say so Mr. Kaiba." Shizuka said.

Later

Kaiba and Shizuka walked up to the receptionist desk. Shizuka couldn't help but notice that a security guard was asleep in the background.

The receptionist at the desk smiled at them and stared at them for a while.

Kaiba coughed which got the receptionist attention. The receptionist, who had been smiling cluelessly at them for a few seconds, finally snapped and said,

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba and company!" she said cheerfully, "Today the meeting will be on the fifteen floor in the Oak Room please use elevator one." She said smiling brightly at them.

"Yes, Thank you," Shizuka said.

Kaiba coughed again and glared at Shizuka. Shizuka realized what she did and looked back at the receptionist who blankly looked at her with a smile. Shizuka tried to make up for it and tried to turn away in a Kaiba-like way but ended up just turning away awkwardly.

Kaiba sighed.

Then, the two headed towards the elevators. As they made their way, an intern came by and asked the receptionist, "Hey isn't that Mr. Kaiba?"

The security guard suddenly woke from his nap.

"It sure was!" said the receptionist happily. "I just sent them off to the elevators for their meeting!"

The intern turned stiff, "Wait what? B-but isn't…aren't the elevators _special_ right now?" the intern asked flabbergasted.

The receptionist and the security guard stiffened and then both jumped over the desk and quickly ran toward the elevators.

"Wait! Mr. Kaiba don't get on those elevators!" Shouted the receptionist, they saw "Kaiba"(it was actually Shizuka) push the button already and the elevator doors were already closing.

"Nooooooo!" they both yelled.

Meanwhile in the elevator….

"Hey Mr. Kaiba, I think I just saw the receptionist and the security guard run after us. Do you think something was wrong?" Shizuka asked.

Kaiba just ignored her.

Shizuka noticed how the number 9 glowed from on top of the elevator doors then 8, 7,6,… Shizuka suddenly got a bad feeling about this.

Meanwhile in the lobby….

"WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" The receptionist panicked.

"Can't we call them with the emergency call button?" asked the intern.

"No, the emergency call button is busted as well." Answered the security guard.

"How about Mr. Kaiba's cellphone?" asked the intern.

"We have horrible signal!" sobbed the receptionist.

"OH MY GLOB! WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" The intern panicked and realizing that their jobs are now at risk.

The security guard raised his hand "Here's what we do," he looked at them dramatically "We chase after the elevator."

Meanwhile in the elevator…

Kaiba was tapping his foot impatiently the elevator doors opened but it was the fifth floor.

"Shizuka she said the fifteen floor not the fifth floor." Kaiba said impatiently.

"B-but Mr. Kaiba I did push the fifteen floor button!" Shizuka said nervously.

"Then push the button again." Kaiba said angrily.

Shizuka pushed the fifteen button again and the doors started closing again.

Meanwhile the intern, security guard, and the receptionist got on the fifth floor just as the elevator doors closed.

"Wait! Mr. Kaiba get off the elevator!" They all shouted but were to late the doors had closed.

"Crap! Where are they going now?!" asked the receptionist.

"If the pushed the fifteen floor again….probably the twelfth floor?" said the security guard.

They all ran to the stairs again.

Meanwhile in the elevator

"Um Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka asked

"What?" Kaiba snapped.

"I was just wondering do you think that the elevator might be busted?" asked Shizuka.

Kaiba looked at Shizuka, something was telling him that she may be right but another was telling him that it couldn't be possible.

"If it was busted then they would have told us." Kaiba said coolly.

Shizuka thought about it.

"You're right Mr. Kaiba." Shizuka said

Kaiba checked his watch they had about thirty minutes until the meeting started.

_"Ok fine if the elevator is busted and we end up in the wrong floor again we are getting off." _Kaiba thought. "_I should just trust Shizuka's judgment since she isn't stupid like her mutt of a brother." _Kaiba checked his watch again twenty nine minutes left.

The elevator doors opened again and they were on the twelfth floor. Kaiba grabbed Shizuka's arm and got off the elevator.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka asked.

"Let's take the stairs this is taking too long." Kaiba said as he walked toward the stairs.

Right before Kaiba opened the stairs door the intern, security guard, and the receptionist burst through the doors out of breath and fumbling with their words.

Kaiba glared at them and was about to say something but Shizuka touched his shoulder Kaiba looked at her, and just he just turned and walked to the stairs.

"We're so sorry! We forgot to tell you that the elevator was busted! We're so sorry Mr. Kaiba!" The intern said out of breath to Shizuka.

"Ah! It's alright." Said Shizuka and realized she messed up again and just turned and walked to the stairs to catch up with Kaiba.

"Thanks for not exploding on them." Shizuka said kindly to Kaiba.

Kaiba just ignored her.

"Everyone makes mistakes at least they came to make up for it." Shizuka said.

Kaiba said nothing and continued to walk up the stairs.

"_Kaiba does have a bit of a kind side to him. He isn't like Tsuya said he was like." _Shizuka thought as they headed to the meeting.

Later

In the car they we're both silent and stared out the window.

Shizuka admired that way Kaiba took control over the meeting (even if it was her doing all the talking). Mr. Kaiba is an amazing for someone his age. It made Shizuka…sort of envious.

She wished she could be independent as Kaiba. Yet no one has ever let her stand on her own two feet. Now that she is trying to break away from her friends' care, she realized how terrified she was.

What if…what if she couldn't do it? What if she really was hopeless, dependent person after all?

Shizuka glanced at Kaiba and watched him type away on his laptop.

**LadyRitsu: Ok, i've said dish once...and i'll say it again. WHAT IN THE HECK ISH GOIN' ON?!**

**Igirisu-chan: Don't worry about it we should just leave the fans in suspense of what's coming hehehe**

**LadyRistu: ah, ok...i guess. Crap, next is my chappie isn't it? Ah well. **

**Both: Read n review! **


End file.
